


Love You Too

by synthysammy07



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gladio versus Iggy, Might be a rivalry, My First AO3 Post, just meant to be fluff, love triangle of sorts, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthysammy07/pseuds/synthysammy07
Summary: A series of meetings has you falling for the royal advisor, Ignis Scientia. You write him a love letter in hopes that he shares the same feelings.The day of Noctis's eighteenth birthday arrives. The day you find out if he loves you too.





	1. Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post so I hope it's enjoyable! I'm working on the next chapter of this already :) This story is also on my Deviant art page. Just saying. So, I wanted to make some Final Fantasy XV post game story that may or may not entwine with the events of Brotherhood and the game. This is simply fluff with a little bit of a friendly rivalry in the future!

“You’re so gorgeous. I adore your features from head to toe. You are so brilliant and intelligent. Such nurturing soul, how could I want more? There is a sweetness in your eyes that not most can see. While others think tight, I know your light. (If that makes sense…) Your horrible puns make me role my eyes but I can’t help but laugh when the words are said. I guess what I’m trying to say is… I love you, Ignis Scientia.”

\- (name)

***

You folded the paper into a shape of a heart then sprayed it with a light mist of (scent) body spray. A small kiss to the page for good luck and you were on your way to the study hall. It was there where you first met the man you were about to address with the letter. His name is Ignis and he is the advisor the crown prince. You were simply a member of the Crownsguard with your main duties, for now, being that of a secretary. There wasn’t a box of office files you couldn’t organize or a meeting you couldn’t help schedule. You even had a good amount of training in cyber security, making you valuable in the few attempts the Citadel had been hacked by cybernetic foes from the empire. The king himself had praised you many times for your punctuality, poise, and organizational skills.

It was times when King Regis would do this that made you feel brave. Brave enough to write a note to Ignis and give it to him. He was usually in the study hall, studying up on notes, reports, or maybe even a book for his own pleasure. 

You once got the chance to speak with him for an hour. The conversation was about a cook book you were reading turned favorite dish on a lazy day. The two of you laughed over a simple conversation. It was one of the greatest days of your life. Of course, you didn’t know he was Prince Noctis’s advisor till you ran into both of them on your way to a meeting with Marshal Cor and other members of the Crownsguard. You greeted Noctis formally and smiled widely as you saw Ignis’s face. He too smiled, just not as wildly. Noctis, noticing the exchange, decided to walk off for a moment to the restroom. This had Ignis questioning the young man the entire time but gave up when the door to the restroom was closed in front of him. You ended up chatting once again in front of the men’s restroom. Passer byers found it strange but mostly ignored the two of you. This conversation was about the workloads you both dealt with every day and a love for meditation before bed. After one and a half hours in the restroom, Noctis finally came out and childishly smiled at his advisor. He made a look at his Prince then returned his attention to you. The farewell was simple and formal but all together kind from the man. The prince said by in a normal manner expressed how cool it was to have met you. 

Like the last time you two spoke, it left you happy. Just, happy.

Your next encounter was even better but kind of scary at the same time. You were both in the elevator, on the way to the same meeting regarding security protocol for the Prince’s eighteenth birthday party next Wednesday. Smiles popped onto each other’s faces and an uncharacteristic, casual greeting came from the advisor as you stepped into the elevator. His joy in seeing you made your heart flutter and a shy, but eager, hello was voiced from you. For a while, the two of you were silent till you decided to break it. You began by talking about what was to take place in the meeting room. Ignis adding his own thoughts as the conversation went on. Then, the subject somehow switched to food again only this time, it was about their go-to spots for lunch. As that discussion began to get interesting, it happened. The elevator stopped abruptly, setting the both of you off balance and you in specific being caught in his arms. The few seconds were full of blushing and apologies from both of you. After wards, it became phone calls about being late to the meeting and an emergency call to get you both out of the elevator. During the wait, it was mostly silent, with your moments of offering Ignis a handful of dried strawberries and bananas. That’s when a conversation of dried fruits and smoothies came up. 

Somewhere along the way, as time passed while talking, you both ended up sitting side by side, legs practically touching. Neither one of you seemed to mind so you continued to talk. Two hours flew by till finally, you were both pulled out and sent on a different elevator. The meeting was long over but Cor had notes for you and Ignis to go over. Since Noctis was out with his friend Prompto for now, Ignis walked you back to your Crownsguard issued apartment. On the way, he pointed out his room number and you noted he lived five rooms from you.

Not that you meant to do this but, you dropped your keys as you pulled them out of your (bag of choice). Ignis swooped down to pick them up then unlocked your door for you. You laughed nervously, earning a smile from the glasses wearing man. It was then he made a pun about keys and unlocking things. The key to a goodnight’s sleep or something like that. You couldn’t quite remember even though he just said it but you laughed and rolled your eyes. Ignis bid you farewell and you squealed your way to you bedroom. Your heart was a drumming mess and your stomach churned to no end. You knew what this meant for sure and were already looking forward to your next encounter. 

That didn’t happen for a few days as Ignis was busy helping Noctis prepare for his birthday party. During that time, you ran into your buddy, Gladiolus. You began to talk to him about Ignis, who Gladio naturally knew due to him being his shield and having contact with the man you spoke of. He listened all the way through till finally he simply told you,

“You like him, don’t ya.” It was said in a sarcastic tone mostly, but there was a lot of truth to that.

He teased you about it for a bit but laid off once he saw the worry in your eyes. You asked him if it was okay to have these feelings. You know his life is to the prince, yet, you want him so bad. He’s kind, great company, and makes you feel strange whenever he was around you. 

“I say, take a chance. Better than never knowing if you could be or couldn’t be.”

Gladiolus always knew how to redirect your mind to a positive note. With that, you were back to work, sending out emails about the next meeting and its subject. King Regis stopped by, checking up on your work and pointing out your work ethic and proficiency. He was enthused to have you serving and noted that he was sure you were capable of doing so much more in the Crownsguard. It was a hint toward a promotion of sorts and that was the boost you needed. 

You got to work on your letter as soon as you were off work. Now you’re in the study hall, calmly walking toward the table where Ignis was reading. Your heart was going crazy again and nerves began to hit you. You mentally argued with yourself, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. Ignis looked up from his book for a nice neck stretch and caught sight of you. His smile was precious. Golden. You had never seen him beam like that from the time you’ve known him so far. Seems like forever. Ignis stood up from his chair, addressing you like a gentleman and beckoning you to join him at the table. However, you politely refused.

“I just… I just wanted to give you this…”

Ignis looked at the folded paper in your hand. Your shy smile sending a look of confusion to his face. He took the (scent of choice) scented heart and thanked you. You left shortly after, noticing from the door that he was starting to unfold the paper. This sent you dashing out and back to your apartment. Mixed feelings ran all over you. What if he is sickened by the note? What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if this ruins your friendship with him? You couldn’t help the way you felt about him. Just then, a knock on the door had you frozen. Despite scaring you half to death, you quickly opened the door, thinking it was Ignis. 

Before you was Marshal Cor with his usual stoic expression. You let him in but he only asked if you had your report on the recent Imperial activity ready.

“I sent you three messages earlier.”

“Oh. Oops. I never checked my phone today.”

You ran to your room really quick to grab a manila folder with brackets holding a few pages in place. Once back at the door, the Marshal took it from you. He thanked you and began to walk off.

“Marshal Cor! Um… before you go…”

He turned around, giving you his full attention.

“If… If you loved someone… but they didn’t feel the same way… How would you feel?”

Cor glanced at you for a moment before answering straight forwardly.

“Hurt. Most likely, it would hurt. But, if that’s how they feel, then nothing you can do about it. I wouldn’t want to be with someone who didn’t share the same feeling.”

You looked at the Marshal, stunned with his answer and how softly his said it. 

“Like someone?” he asked.

“Yeah. Someone out of reach.” You looked away from with watery eyes.

Cor placed an assuring hand on your shoulder. 

“Nothing is out of reach. It only is because you put that limitation on yourself.”

Again, you were stunned at Cor but ended up hugging him. The hug was returned in an almost fatherly way.

“Thanks, Marshal Cor.”  
“No problem. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Once he was gone, you settled back into your apartment, flopping yourself onto your (color) sheeted bed. With some reassurance from Cor, you were able to think a little more positively and, in the process, fall asleep. 

It was Wednesday, the day of Prince Noctis’s birthday. You bought him a simple utility knife and a leather case for it. You made sure it was dropped off to him before anything else could be done.

“Thanks, (Name). This is badass!” huge smile on his face.

“No problem! Can’t tell if you like it!” You grinned.

You both hugged it out before he returned to his room and you left his city apartment. Not a single sighting of Ignis had you scared but then thinking he must be extremely busy with Noctis. There was so much activity everywhere throughout the Citadel. It became a great distraction for you. Eventually, you made it to the grand hall where everyone was gathering little by little. Clarus Amicitia, the King’s shield and father of your friend Gladio, thanked you for your help then dismissed you so you could ready yourself for the party. 

“Enjoy yourself, dear. Don’t let work fill your mind tonight.”

“I will, sir. Thank you.”

With a cute smile and bow, you were off. Back at your place, you were surfing through your closet for a nice dress. You finally decided on a (dress of choice) and put it on with (shoes of choice) to match. Your hair was fixed just how you wanted it and you were off. When you arrived back at the entrance to the hall, Gladiolus was standing there, running his hands through his hair. 

“Hey Gladio!” you waved at him.

“Hey. Ready for the party?” he waved back then swung his arm around your shoulder. 

Admittedly, he looked very handsome in his tux. You couldn’t help but notice how big his arms had gotten since you last saw him. That was only a few days ago. 

“I’m ready.” You let out a sigh that was being held in for too long. Gladiolus didn’t hesitate to remove his arm and offer it to you. 

“Shall we?” 

“Lets!”

You hooked your arm around his and entered the crowded hall together. Politicians and allies alike were all dressed elegantly and handsomely, and for a split second, your mind jumped to Ignis being one of those dapper young men with a pretty girl in his arm. Okay, the pretty girl in his arm, admittedly, was you. Seeing everyone made you feel a bit underdressed but, also feeling like your taste was far better than some of the other ladies here tonight. (Especially the ones trying to show their assets to the young Prince.)

“Don’t worry. You look beautiful.” Gladio sighed and put you in a small headlock.

“Thanks.” You reply as you slither out of his grip and bump his arm with your elbow.

“I’m sure he’ll think so too.” Gladio grinned

You look at Gladio, a tad confused at first till it flickers in your head what he means.

“Yeah… I ho-“

“There he is.”

Your body went stiff and saw Ignis Scientia walking your way. Gladio waved to him, returned an elbow to your arm and walked off to get a drink. He officially left the two you alone. Both of you smiled nervously and stood side by side. Your eyes were fixated on everyone but each other. Nervously, you slid your hands together in front of you while Ignis calmly adjusted his glasses, getting a side glance of your movements in the process.

“You look lovely…”

His comment sent your face blushing redder than the brightest of reds. A soft laugh came from Ignis when he took in your new shade. This, too, made you laugh but ended in both of you clearing your throats. 

Soon enough, after two hours of the party had passed, King Regis began delivering his speech about his son and his amazing journey from boy to a man. People were in tears from his heartfelt speech, including the Prince who tried desperately to hide his emotion. The cake was brought out right after the King was done praising his son. Everyone sang Happy Birthday, causing Noctis to turn his own shade of red. Ignis, along with yourself, laughed at this. You pointed out how the Prince tried to hide his face behind the large cake. Ignis added that he’ll try to use the restroom excuse to try to back out of the massive attention he was getting. You were both having fun, even after the two of you went silent. 

When a good ten minutes or so passed, and cake was still being passed around, music began to play. Judging by the fast paced, rock n’ roll that came on, it was selections chosen by Noctis and his friend Prompto. Ignis didn’t have a problem with it, seeing as to how it is his party. He just wished the Prince would keep the whole audience in mind. You were one who didn’t mind a good head bang but you didn’t get crazy. Your foot tapped and your head slightly bobbed up and down. Ignis was still by your side and the thought of that relaxed your mind a little bit more. 

Thankfully the music playing was keeping your mind off the fact that you, as well, were still standing next to the guy you have feelings for. Because of this trip to space, the music and all other noises had been muted around you didn’t notice Ignis taking you in. He saw when you let out a small puff of a sigh. The way you sort of danced along to a song a bit slower than you realized it to be. 

“(Name)?”

“Huh?” was your reply.

Ignis had this look in his eyes that sent a shiver down your heated spine. He wasn’t teasing, and he wasn’t stonily serious. He was content and pleased with the view before him. You, on the other hand, were disappointed in your “Huh” reply. 

“Would you dance with me?”

You gazed at him. His question more than just a question. Duh, you told yourself. Why wouldn’t I? But there was no need to ruin this beautiful moment with another sad excuse of a reply. This was important to you on so many levels. The man in front of you was as sweet as always, patiently waiting on your answer. Ignis in his tuxedo was breath taking. Maybe he was the real prince and Noctis was just helping him hide his identity. As that silly thought ran through your mind, you smiled softly at the spectacled man and nodded your head. You decided to take a chance like Gladio said and to not set any limitations on yourself, just like Cor had told you.

“I’d love to.”

Ignis extended his hand to you and you placed yours in his. He gently held it as he led you out into the middle of the hall. It was nothing expertly executed but, as you made a mental note to yourself, Ignis was not a sloppy dancer. He could master anything, for sure. He’s smart. You love his intelligence. From afar, he could come off as distant but with you, he was open and carefree. It thrilled you to know he let this side of him show around you.

You stumbled around a bit, thinking you were making the man look bad around everyone else. These people take ballroom lessons in their sleep. You, on the other hand, had rather played Dance Dance Revolution, or whatever dance game there was, with your tall friend and his little sister, Iris, on the weekends. There was definitely a feeling of out of place coursing through you but, Ignis was a darling and knew how to make you feel better. He leaned forward, one of his hands placed appropriately on the height of your back, his other hand entwined with yours. His lips were just grazing your ear, causing your sanity to jump out the window.

“You can stand on my feet, (Name).” he whispered in your ear.

“Oh. I don’t know… I wouldn’t want to hur-“

“You won’t. It’s okay.” He moved away, back to his own personal space.

You smiled largely and giggled as he helped you steady yourself on his feet. Both of you laughed, not caring who saw the two of you acting childishly. Still, you were slightly wobbly, trying your hardest not to put too much pressure on Ignis’s toes and bones. You could relate to his work load so stressing out one of the most important parts of your bodies was a no-no. He insisted you relax. Once you did, Ignis carefully placed his hand with your hand on your hip and kept his other steady on your back still. Your arms cautiously wrapped over his shoulders and that space from before was now compromised. Neither one of you cared. You just kept going around the floor, pure bliss in this moment you were sharing with Ignis.

The sparkling silence within your bubble was heavenly, you allowed for the distant sound of his beating heart to play in your ear as you placed your head on his shoulder. His own head, pressed against yours, his warm breath comforting you.  
“You know…” he began. “I don’t make horrible puns.”

You looked up at him, surprised but smiled as he tried to deny the simple fact that his puns were horrible.

“You kind of do.” You added.

“An example would be nice.” 

“Keys. How you certainly keyed your way through the keyhole.” That’s what the pun was from before.

Ignis just laughed, hopefully ready to admit it was bad. He shook his head in defiance and let his forehead touch yours. By the Six don’t let this be a dream. Please, oh beautiful snowy goddess Shiva, let this be real.

“…I find you gorgeous and I adore your features from head to toe. You’re definitely intelligent and brilliant, not to mention your nurturing soul. I know I couldn’t ask for more. Your sweetness, I’m sure, exceeds that of my own and yes, I understood your tight and light referral to how others may view me. I guess… What I’m trying to say is… I love you too, (Name).” Ignis halted in place.

The song ended, which seemed like eternity. Suddenly everything stopped in your mind. Only Ignis existed and nothing else. You looked at him, so shocked, joyous, and overwhelmed that, not only did he recall your entire letter, but that he just told you he loves you too. You didn’t know whether to burst out in excitement, cry happy tears, melt in his arms, or say ‘I love you’ over and over again. So he solved your dilemma as he lifted your chin gently and placed his soft lips upon yours. It was a small, beautiful kiss that only Ignis could do. 

When he broke away, you placed a hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. Another kiss for the night had a few of the other guests awing at your newly formed romance. The second kiss ended with both of you breathless. It wasn’t every day, in such a busy life, that you get to have these kind of moments. All at once, everything was different and in this most pleasant of ways. Both of you stood there, lost in each other.

In the background stood Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Cor. Not that Cor wanted to be there but, Gladiolus and Noctis dragged him over. They had spoken with the DJ they picked for the party, telling him the next slow song was for a friend.

“Damn. They’re a nice couple.” Pointed out Gladio.

“Yeah. Sure are.” Added Noctis. “I’m happy for Specs. Maybe he’ll lay of the vegetables.”

“Not a chance, Noctis.” Said Cor, hiding a small smile as he watched the dancing from afar.

“I’m gonna take pictures! Be right back!” Prompto said excitedly before speeding away.

“H-hey! Wait up!” Noctis followed after, not wanting to miss a thing.

Gladio stayed where he was, watching you and Ignis going around in simple circles. After Cor left his side, he smirked, talking low and to himself.

“Challenge accepted, Iggy.”


	2. Love You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of meetings has you falling for the royal advisor, Ignis Scientia. You write him a love letter in hopes that he shares the same feelings. 
> 
> The day of Noctis's eighteenth birthday arrives. The day you find out if he loves you too.
> 
> Something is up with Gladio. His actions are just...odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! :)

It had been three weeks since the Prince’s birthday party. That also meant it had been three weeks since Ignis and yourself said ‘I love you’ to one another and kissed. Not to mention dance. The whole event stayed with you, making you giggle at weird times. During a meeting over raised security around the Citadel and the border, your mind raced off to when Ignis had whispered in your ear and let you stand on his feet for a dance. A dorky sigh and a snorted giggle burped out and the entire council and superior officers of the Crownsguard were looking, more like, glaring at you. The King, at the very end of the table, gazed at you with confusion.

Thankfully, Marshal Cor was sitting next to you. He discretely kicked your foot under the table and took you out of your heavenly trance. You cleared your throat, smiling absurdly and made a comment on how added security at the border would be beneficial to the citizens living nearby and giving them peace of mind. This answer, though you were not asked anything, seemed to satisfy the glares etched onto you. They returned their eyes to the king, who didn’t look as confused, but still was curious as to why one of his best officers was so out of it. 

The meeting ended peacefully, for once, with very little arguments. Everyone passed little gazes at you, as you went over a few notes with Cor. It was just the two of you, along with King Regis, left in the room. Once the door shut, Regis walked over to the two of you. Both of you standing from your chairs and addressing him properly. Regis cleared his throat and began his soft spoken interrogation.

“What happened today, (name)?” Regis and Cor gave you questioning looks.

“Um… Nothing. I was just thinking about-“

“Something that happened three weeks ago.” Cor cut you off but Regis held his hand up, keeping Cor from talking again.

“Go on, (Name).” Regis said patiently.

“I’m so sorry, your majesty. I didn’t meant to get distracted. I swear to the Six it hasn’t affected my work at all. Honest!” 

Your sentence was hectic but the king placed an understanding, fatherly grip on your arm. You knew this too well. This meant a lecture was coming. He wasn’t going to raise his voice which was going to make this even harder to bare. The King was good at calmly scolding. He could make a grown man cry. The man has a gift. It must come with being king. You stood there, making respectful eye contact with your King.

“I understand you’re young and in love. I too have experienced this. However, (Name), and I cannot stress this enough, Ignis is the crown prince’s advisor. His role is extremely important, not to say yours isn’t either. You are one of my most valuable officers in the Crownsguard. Remember your duties and priorities. I cannot have my new head of cyber security constantly distracted.”

“Your majesty, I won’t- wait… what? Your majesty?” Your eyes blinked profusely then switched to Cor who had a rare, tiny smile on his face.

“Congratulations.” Cor said. “You’ve been promoted.”

A huge, uncontrollable smile over took your, almost full blown, frown. A high pitch squeal had the two older men wince in minor ear pain. Like King Regis said, you’re young. High pitched squealing came with the territory. You didn’t care. Your happy arms swung around the neck of the Marshal, who was taken by surprised then immediately to King Regis, who returned your hug joyfully. 

“I am very proud and pleased with the work you have been doing for me. I hope you are prepared for this role.” Regis put you back at arm’s length.

“I’m ready, your majesty!” you bowed exaggeratedly.

“Well then. I’ll be taking my leave. Marshal Cor will further instruct you about your new work environment and what is expected of you.”

Cor and yourself bowed as King Regis left the room. Once the door closed once more, you broke out into your happy dance which both freaked out Cor and amused him. As you continued hopping around, Cor brought out file after file and prepared to brief you on the job description. There was a whole ream worth of papers. When your attention was back to the table, the curve on your lips went straight at the sight of what was to come.

“Shall we begin?” Cor asked. Almost smugly.

*** *** ***

At the end of the day, you were exhausted. So much walking around different rooms, high security clearance rooms, an office just for you, and trying to get lunch with the Marshal. Both of you ended up skipping it. He had other duties to attend and you were moving your stationaries to your new room. Redecorating a room was going to be fun but, on a day that wasn’t as eventful. 

All the excitement had your mind all over the place. You completely forgot to call Ignis when you got back to your apartment room. The (color) (material) bag you took to work every day dropped to the ground as you flopped down onto your couch. A long, tense sigh aired out while you cuddled into your favorite throw pillow. Just when you found a comfy spot, your phone began to ring. 

“Seriously!? Damn it… I just got comfortable.” You whined childishly.

However, that whine quickly turned into the biggest grin ever. The picture on the screen of your phone was of Ignis. A nice shot you managed to snap after the party when he was only wearing his black dress shirt. You lovingly stared at the picture then snapped out of it when you remembered it was ringing. You swiped at your screen clumsily and answered in the way only you could answer.

“Huh! Oh. Uh! Sorry! Hi Ignis! I completely forgot to call you! I’m so sorry! Gosh, I feel like I’ve been saying sorry all day! Haha! You’d never believe what happened to me today!” 

You finally stopped talking long enough for Ignis to finally respond. He chuckled to himself as you sporadically talked.

“May I hear about your day in person?” He simply requested.

“Oh. Sure. That be great! Do you want me to-“

A sudden knock on the door had you jumping off your seat and running to your door. Even if your feet felt so damn swollen, you managed to be at that knob in a flash. You opened the door swiftly, causing the burst of air to blow your (h/c) hair. 

There he was. In a dress shirt and slacks with his hair still looking as nice and brushed as it did in the morning. His glasses were clean but that only showed the tiredness in his eyes even more. You smiled at the thought of him still making time for you, even though he himself was just as tired as you. Ignis must’ve just gotten back himself from being with Prince Noctis all day. 

“Long day, Iggy?” You grabbed Ignis’s hand and pulled him into your place. 

“Certainly very elongated.” He entwined his fingers in yours.

“Really? ‘Elongated’? That was bad.” you walk him over to your couch, letting him help himself to some comfort. 

Ignis just smiled at your reaction then kissed your cheek in greeting. You blushed, naturally, and then skipped over to your kitchen. You couldn’t wait to tell him about your promotion and new office and how you think you have making Marshal Cor smile down. Ignis ran his hand through his hair, relaxing his head back against the couch. He was a sight for sore eyes for sure. The way his hair draped over his forehead. How clean his skin still looked even after all the hustle and bustle of traveling around the Crown City. 

Ignis just looked so tense though. You probably looked the same but, looking at his shoulders, and up his neck, his smooth looking neck that probably still had a faint scent of cologne. You were dozing off again. Quickly, you grabbed two clear glasses and poured some cold water. 

“The prince has a community service duty tomorrow. I might be late in responding to your messages.” Ignis took the glass from you and sat up straight.

“That’s alright. I’ll just send you the texts anyways so you can read them later.” 

You sat next to Ignis, delighted he was with you tonight. There was nothing better, in your opinion. Ignis slipped his arm, slowly, over your shoulder and sat both of you back. You slouched up against him, hitting an even better comfortable spot than earlier. He was warm, and yes, he still had a faint scent of cologne to him. Your head rested on his shoulder which you still thought of as tense. His enchanting green eyes rested on the sight of you. His tired but content smile was comforting to see after a brutal day.

“So… (Name). About your day?”

“Oh yeah. I got promoted.” You said in an excited tone and calm body movements. No happy dance right now.

“Really? Congratulations, my dear. What will you be laboring in now?” Ignis squeezes you closer to him in celebration.

“I’m head of cyber security. Cool, huh?” 

“Impressive, really. I wonder, though…” 

Ah. The main issue finally came to light. Making time for one another. He was busy enough as it was. Having the clerical job gave you some semblance of break periods but now, you were going to be needed. You knew how reliable you were, and for the king, you’d gladly be there in a heartbeat. So what would now become of this newly formed relationship? 

“How should we go about this, Iggy?” You turn to a position to face him better. Ignis adjusts with you so he could talk to you with better contact.

“We may only have these little moments to ourselves. Needless to say, I’m more than happy to stay over with you. If you deem that appropriate. We’ve only been in a more thoughtful relationship for a few weeks now.”

You pondered on that idea. It was thrilling knowing he was suggesting he’d spend the night. Now you realize that may not happen often but, to be able to share a cuddly blanket and a warm embrace every night, that would be more than enough to keep in each other’s lives. This sucks, and you were more than happy to vocalize this. However, the moment was just getting started. Ignis placed his, now, empty glass on your coffee table. He then preceded with your glass and held both of your hands in his.  
He took in a deep breathe, let it out, and smiled at you. 

“If only our jobs mingled with one another.” He began. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

“I wish…” You looked down, saddened.

Ignis places your hands on his chest so he could use his to lift your chin.

“Give this time. I can come up with something to give us at least a spell during the day.”

He caressed your cheek with his other hand and went in for a kiss. Your mind was just popping fireworks with a crazy person running around with lighted sparklers yelling, “Woohoo!!!” That day couldn’t have ended better.

*** *** *** 

The next couple of days were rough. Trying to understand the organizing system that was left behind was maddening. How can you not keep security cards and files up to date? These things are far beyond important. Then there was the matter of specially sealed doors. You had to makes sure these, too, were up to date, up to standard, and wouldn’t malfunction every time someone tried to swipe their identification card. That wasn’t even all. There was still the matter of the actual cyber security. Making sure no one tried to virtually attack the Citadel. The defenses had to stay top notch and difficult to breach.

You ran your fingers through your (h/c), (type) hair. At this rate, with the amount of times you were performing this action, you were sure to go bald in one and a half years. Not to mention how deep in the dark your subordinates were. One of them didn’t even seem to understand how computers worked in general, let alone complex systems that controlled a mass section of the city. 

Lunch finally came around. About time. You eagerly dashed to your office, turning every corner with no one, thankfully, around to bump into. Till you reached your office door. You that you ran into a wall but, it was actually Gladio. Damn, that hurt. He turned on his heal, quickly, and caught you before you fell backwards.

“Shit. Sorry (name). I didn’t think you’d be back right now. You alright?” 

“It’s alright. I’m alright. No. I take that back. I’m dead. This isn’t even me. This is an undead version of myself.” You sighed in despair.

“Here. Let’s get you back up.”

Gladio yanked you back up, practically bumping your head against his chest. Seriously, how does he keep getting more muscle? How does one do that anyways? He rubbed your back, then let go of you. That felt good. You laughed then look back down at your (color/design) watch. You still had time for lunch as long as you don’t stay and chat with Gladio.

“I hate to do this Gladio but, I really, really want to eat.”

“No problem. It’s on me. C’mon.” 

Gladio grabbed your hand, huge paw pretty much engulfing your tiny fingers, and led you away from your office. Once you did a little jog to catch up to his side, you looked down at his hand. ‘Why is he holding my hand?’ you wondered. He’s squeezing it to death, I wish he’d let go. 

The walk wasn’t too long. Both of you swung, or more like, he swung you, into the cafeteria and had you wait at a table for two. Smart, considering how long the lines were. He didn’t ask what you wanted but, you’ll just assume he knows what you want. The food here in the Citadel wasn’t as atrocious as school food. The cooks here tend to be strict with fresh meals. A precious thought ran through your mind, distracting you for the time being. What if Ignis was a cook here? He’d probably make the best meals to ever exist in all of Eos. You hadn’t had the chance to taste his cooking, and honestly, you were looking forward to the day you finally got to taste. 

Then you were further distracted by the word taste. His lips tasted sugary last night. You imagined he had eaten a spoon full of sugar or maybe ate a cake with a sweet frosting. If you had seen just a spec of it on his lips, you’d probably go in for the clean. A wipe with a finger? Nah, be brave and use your trusty tongue. That was sure to get every flavor of him. Or, the frosting.

“Hey. (Name).”

“Huh?” You shook your head and looked up to see Gladiolus.

“You good?” He looked at you, questioning yet ready to laugh at any moment.

“Yeah! I’m fine! Just thinking about, you know. Haha!” 

You cleared your mind and took the tray Gladio brought you. No way. It was your favorite cafeteria meal. He does know what you like. How cool. Immediately, you dig in, not waiting for the big guy to sit and join you. He watched with burning, amber eyes. Of course, you were completely unaware of this and of all the passing eyes watching you pig out. It was like you hadn’t eaten in ages. Somedays you only ate one meal, others two. It was hard to concentrate sometimes when your stomach was rumbling through a lecture to your coworkers about codes and commands. 

Gladio chuckled, finally taking a bite of his own food. He had a gigantic pile of food. You didn’t try to identify any of it because it all be gone before your next blink of an eye. 

“Hungry much?” Gladio smirked.

“Yeah. mran ou rell?” You replied with your mouth full. 

“Can I tell? Hell yeah.” He continued eating, watching you still. 

Lunch was awesome. Divine. The Best. Thank the Six for the meal. You looked down at your watch and realized, if you didn’t leave now, you’d be late for a meeting with the Crownsguard. Meetings were different for you now. More reports, more interaction with the council, more everything. 

Gladio took your empty, licked clean, plate and threw it along with whatever semblance of a plate was left of his. You stood up, wiping your pants clean of potential food particles. You followed Gladio so you could inform him of your need to rush back.

“Thanks for lunch, it was good. I have to go. I have a meeting in ten minutes and I’ll be late if I don’t- GAH!”

The tall man before you lifted you into his arms and left the cafeteria. Everyone stared at both of you as he did this. His stride was long and pace quick. He did a little hop into the elevator and set you down.

“What floor?” He readied his finger on the board.  
“Tenth.” You blurted out.

He clicked the tenth button and leaned against the bar in the elevator. You glared at him, not understanding his weirdness today. The man just stood there with ease, like this was all normal. Does he do this with his sister too? Gladio became alert and looked at you. 

“Something on me?” His voice was deep and husky. The sound of him making you shiver.

“No. Just… What on Eos-“

“We’re here.” 

He cut you off again and walked out with you. Dropping the subject, you glide down the hall, up to the main door to the chamber. You look back at Gladio who takes you in for a hug and a sudden kiss to your cheek. It was just a peck but, it was insanely strange. 

“Have fun in there.” Gladio pawed your back. 

“Uh…. …. … Okay.” You creep toward the door and walk in. 

*** *** *** 

The meeting went well. You were able to concentrate better this time around and Cor didn’t have to kick you multiple times to take you out of your trances. Only one thing had you silently puzzled. What the heck was up with Gladiolus Amicitia? Was he on drugs or something. You thought about asking his father if he was doing okay but, you didn’t want to alarm the man. The shield of the king has to stay focused so, no-no to that idea. Then there was Cor. He may, or may not, know something. 

However, you knew asking him this question could be risky. He could end up expressing concern to Clarus. It would still end up a mess. You thought, before you even thought about getting out of your seat. Cor was still sitting next to you, placing his folder into his black messenger bag. He hadn’t noticed you were still sitting there, so when he moved his arm, he elbowed your thought, frozen ribcage. The hit more than woke you up from your dilemma. 

“Ow!” Your hand zipped toward your body.

“My bad. You okay.” 

Cor placed his hand on your shoulder and looked to where your hand had gone. He expressed some form of concern even while you continued your parade of ‘Ow’ and a few ‘Shit that hurt’. You looked up, noticing that little dot of worry in his eyes.

“I’m okay… Thanks Marshal.” You smile but quickly scoop up your own folder.

“You sure? I can go get an ice pack for you.” He let go of your shoulder.

“I’m sure!”  
You move quickly and jump out of your seat. 

“(Name)?” Cor remained seated, looking at you with suspicion.

“Yeah? Huh? Yes, Marshal?” You flipped back around, noticing his stare.

“What is it this time?”

He was on to you. Cor knew something was up and there was no lie in the world that could convince him otherwise. You tense up but let a forced out sigh relax you. You put your folder back down on the table and walk back to the chair next to the Marshal. He stayed stoic as ever and readied himself for the vent. Much like the first time you ever asked him something, his look gave off that of a knowing father.

“Before I got here… I ran into Gladio.” You paused.

“Okay?” 

“He was acting weird. I don’t know how to describe it, I mean… He grabbed my hand, he carried me to the elevator…. He was by my office before I even got there…. It’s just weird.”

Cor appeared puzzled as well, but then he cleared his throat, suppressing a laugh. He stood up from his chair and invited you to walk with him. You did, mindlessly, wondering what words of wisdom he had planned for you this time. When you walked out the door, Gladio was in the waiting area. When he saw you, he hopped off the chair and came up to you.

“How was the meeting, guys?” Gladio asked cheerfully.

“Same old, same old.” You replied.

“Hey, wanna go get something to eat? Get a beer or something?” The big guy asked eagerly.

“Actually, Gladio. I’m going to need (name) for a while.” Cor cut in.

“Oh. Got it. Another day then.” 

Gladiolus pulled you in for a hug, which felt like a life-squeezing, bear hug. Cor’s eyebrow cocked up a tad, watching the young man slowly move his hands down to your lower back.

“We’re pressed for time. Let’s get moving, (Name).” Cor urged.

You quickly went back to Cor’s side when Gladio let you go. What the hell? Seriously? What is up? Right now, Cor was your hero for saving you from more awkward situations with Gladio. He led you to the elevator. Your eyes wandered everywhere but in Gladio’s direction till the door closed. Before Cor could even mutter a word, you were attached to his whole arm laughing hysterically in confusion. He had an idea of what was going on. You, on the other hand, were completely lost. 

The conversation with Ignis tonight is going to be interesting.  
Once six o’clock came around, you happily returned to your office to gather your belongings. Your (color) (style) bag was on your desk, just as you left it but, something was different about your room. Something was off, and you were going to get to the bottom of this. Your (e/c) eyes scanned the room like a robot. Your potted plant was to one corner of the room, on the other corner was a shelf full of books, your desk was still centered along with its matching chair. Your laptop was to one side while a stack of reports were on the other. A fuzzy piggy bank, and a radio also inhabited your work space. The many stationery were still there. 

“Hey… I didn’t have my envelopes next to my laptop…” you thought.

You looked at the pastel colored carnations in a speckled, coated vase. They were so beautiful. The aroma coming off them was earthy but a little strong. There was a pink ribbon tied in a bow around the vase and a small card poking out from the stems.

“Oh! The flowers!”

It dawned on you finally. That’s what was different. You didn’t have flowers on your desk. You eagerly pulled out the card, excited to see Ignis’s perfect handwriting in there. 

“He’s so sweet.” You blushed.

To your surprise, though, the handwriting was a little more… rugged. You read through it carefully, the note being short and simple.

“For the most beautiful girl in all of Eos.”  
-Suloidalg

Suloidalg? What the hell was a suloidalg? Who is Suloidalg? You looked all around your room once again as if some weird disturbance was in the air. 

The time on your radio said six thirty. Already? You swooped up your bag, a few reports from the pile, and the vase of flowers. Though it was a struggle, you managed to close and lock up your office and then board the elevator. The tiny button to open the door was way too small. Had they always been that way? Why was everything around you suddenly so suspicious?

You finally made it to your room. That’s when you realized the struggle you were about to face. Your keys were in your purse in the inner most zippered pocket. Just great. You crouched down, ready to settle your things on the ground. As luck would have it, paper slid out of folders and got mixed up and you almost spilled the water from the vase. You huffed and puffed till you finally gave up and slouched against the wall, by your door. 

“What a day…” you mumbled under your breathe.

“Are you alright, (name)?” a soft voice spoke.

In front of you were two shiny, black dress shoes and slightly wrinkled slacks. As you look up, you notice a solid black dress shirt untucked but still neat. Further up, you see that neck, that you know is scented elegantly, peeping out from under that shirt. Lastly, that gorgeous face, concerned but happy to see you. 

“Ignis…” You tiredly smile.

Ignis squats before you, reaching out and grabbing your hand. His hold was gentle with a nice squeeze. Those sea green eyes burning through my own. Steady breathing got yours back on track, making past problems of the day go away for a moment.

“Hello, (Name).” He leaned in closer and kissed your cheek.

“I’m tired.” You simply say.

“I see… Allow me.” 

Ignis let go of your hands and began picking up the papers that fell out from your folders. As you leaned forward to get up, he gave you a warning look to go back. You giggled as he smiled and finished up. 

“Flowers?”

“Oh… Yeah. They came with this. Maybe you know who Suloidalg is.” 

You hand Ignis the card from your pocket. His eyes scanned the message, looking as confused as you did when you read the name on it the first time. Ignis studied the flowers for a second then gave the card back to you. He sighed, shaking his head lightly. The papers were neatly put into folders and a soft hand opened up in front of you. You stared at his palm then jumped with a light bulb turning on in your mind. Your hands burrowed into your bag, finding chiming keys and placing them in his hand. 

Ignis was up and unlocking your door. As he cracked it open slightly, he returned to you, helping you back up to your feet and picking up the vase and your bag. 

“Thank you, Mister Scientia!” 

You attempt to skip in but find yourself too mentally exhausted to do so. Ignis lowers his head, trying to hold the tiny laughter forming within. Once he steps in, you close the door, watching him place your stuff on your counter. Never one to let things just set, he neatly placed the flowers to the side of the counter that would take in the glow of the kitchen bulb light to warm them up nicely while still getting the morning sun once you pulled back the curtains. Ignis took the reports in his hand and proceeded to your couch, placing them on the coffee table and setting himself down at the edge of the couch. You smiled at how comfortable he had made himself in your place. Though it made you wonder how you would be on his couch. Probably a wreck.

“You don’t have to put them back. I’ll do that tomorrow morning.” You pleaded.

“I don’t mind all.” 

Ignis ran through those sheets like a child eating cookies. No crumb was left behind, or rather, no paper was left alone to wonder where it belonged. Thirty minutes later and the two of you were still on your couch, talking about each other’s days. You, specifically, brought up Gladio’s sudden weird behavior. 

“Seriously. He lifted me up and carried me to the elevator. And he hugged me.”

“That doesn’t seem unusual, given your kinship.” 

The spectacled man was lying flat on his back while you were snuggled on top of him, purring on his warm chest like a weirdo. His hands rubbed your back soothingly and the cooling breathe from his nose tickled your forehead just right. Your legs were entwined in a mess, and wrinkled clothes no longer mattered. It was bliss.

“Oh. No. This wasn’t your run of the mill, brotherly love bear hug. This was a hands on the back, sliding downward forever. Even Marshal Cor saw it! Were it not for him coming up with a pretend meeting, I’m sure the situation would’ve been a lot worse!”

“I see…” 

Ignis had a look to him. It was moments like these that you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. You hated it that but love the sense of mystery he gave off. The hands that once rubbed your back now paused. He looked deep into your eyes, hiding something. It was bringing out a chill, making you both nervous, and excited as you suddenly felt those thin fingers of his trace down your back.

You twitch at the sudden movement but remain still as he continues his adventures on your back. He stopped a little under the halfway point and brought his hands back to your cheeks. Now there was a certain allure that had you crooking your neck sideways and giving him a kiss. It was long and full of way too much passion. His hands went back on your back and held you there for as long as the two of you could provide oxygen to one another. It went on for so long, you had forgotten you were even on your couch. You had no sense of time or space. Nothing was comprehensible. If he said something, you didn’t hear it because of how lost you were in this moment. 

It felt so strange yet, so right. What was going to be done was welcomed. You were ready, and so was he. To say this wasn’t a random moment to start, would be a lie though. After talking about your encounter with Gladio but, even then, that memory was long forgotten in the way he took you to your bedroom and lost one another through the night.

*** *** ***

You heard two alarms go off this morning. The first one went off around four thirty in the morning, the other at five. When the first one went off, there was some small shuffling. It stopped but then returned. The second time, there was more movement but with an added warmth that had you sleeping past the alarm. You felt something in your hair. It was gentle, soothing, calming, and so relaxing. SO relaxing. A hum filled with vibrato escaped your lips. Your (e/c) eyes opening up so slightly that you could see such a heavenly figure before you. A sea of green flooded into your mind and the actions of last night returned. 

“Good morning, (name).” He voiced that with a honeyed tone. You flutter your eyes, smiling widely at his voice.  
“Good morning, Iggy.” You whispered playfully.

The two of you laid in serene silence. The rays of the sun making the two of you glow as they broke through the shades on your bedroom window. The soft sounds of the wind outside spoke of truths exchanged since last night. The passing birds all tweeting and chirping for your happiness. Every little thing held symbolism. They all reminded you of how lovely the man you were facing truly is. 

“Did you sleep okay?” 

“Best sleep in ages.” You reply with ease.

“Good… I didn’t… hurt you? Did I?”

“Well. Haha. Intentionally, no. Just comes with the natural untouched territory.” 

You laughed but stopped talking once you felt like you said too much information. The last thing that need to happen was for the moment to get ruined by one of your awkward comments.

Then your phone rang, Ignis’s phone also ringing a few seconds after. The ID on your phone read, Cor. Ignis’s phone read Noctis.

“Shit…” You mumbled.

“I can’t believe this…” Ignis looked horrified.

You looked at one another, realizing, both of you were late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall have some more Gladio! Again, thanks for reading! :D


	3. Love You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of meetings has you falling for the royal advisor, Ignis Scientia. You write him a love letter in hopes that he shares the same feelings. 
> 
> The day of Noctis's eighteenth birthday arrives. The day you find out if he loves you too.
> 
> Gladio and Iggy have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break for a day or two. My finger has been in some pain and it slows down my typing and thinking process! Since it's better, here's chapter 3! :)

“Ignis! Wait up!”

Ignis turned around and saw Gladiolus running toward him. As much as he would love to stop walking, Noctis didn’t and proceeded in leaving his advisor behind. He’s a tall guy with big steps and long strides, he can certainly catch up without even trying. 

And indeed, he did. As soon as Ignis had turned back around to call out for the prince, Gladio’s bulky arm was around Ignis’ shoulder. The shorter man grunted, fixing his glasses and stumbling just a tad. He didn’t anticipate for the man to do that. Gladio smiled largely and called out to Noctis for him.

“Hey, Noct! Hold up!” 

He dragged Ignis along with him, making him look foolishly clumsy. It wasn’t the best way to look, especially in front of all of the various members of the Crownsguard roaming the first floor of the Citadel. They exited the building, Gladiolus thankfully letting go so there was no embarrassing moment of getting caught up in the door with him. Ignis finally caught up with Noctis whose face was lost in his phone. No doubt texting Prompto.   
“Noct? Could you tell me where it is we are going that way I have an idea which direction to drag you in while you’re on your phone?” Ignis pulled Noctis out of the way of a passing group of people. 

“Yeah. That way…” Noct blindly pointed. 

“The arcade, Iggy.” Gladio chuckled.

Ignis sighed and walked beside Noctis. The young man had a way of irritating his chamberlain by way of not paying attention. Gladio just found it amusing and paid him no mind. 

Today was a walking day. Noctis didn’t feel like taking a car, which was odd for someone who takes every opportunity to sleep during a drive. He had told him he just wanted to roam the city and see if he could discover places he and Prompto had never been to before. Of course, with that, Ignis knew this was more about Noctis wanting to get away and hang out with his friend. It was always okay with Ignis, and since Gladio was here, he was sure to be guarded from misguided youth and adults who tried anything malicious.

Ignis eyed his taller friend for a moment. He remembered the other night when you had showed him the card that came along with the flowers. There was also the story about how Gladio was very touchy. That bothered Ignis. Jealousy, perhaps. Maybe because he has a better chance of seeing you during the day. Gladio was a good man. He made an excellent friend and was a very durable shield to the prince. He knew about his close relationship with you but, like yourself, saw it as a brother and sister type of thing. 

There was a need to confront Gladiolus about this but, now wasn’t the time. All three of them stopped in front of a café. This one in particular full of young adults getting there fix on caffeine and pastries. The smell had Ignis interested. The aroma of the coffee to go with a sweet, creamy cheese Danish. The rarity of sweet consumption was always pleasing on a stressful day. He knew today just might be one.

“There he is. Prompto! Over here!” Noctis boomed over everyone.

“Noct! Coming bud!” Prompto came zooming in toward the Prince.

It was rare to see such a casual event take place for the young prince. A big hand clamped down on Ignis’s shoulder, squeezing tightly. That normally wouldn’t bother him but, a knot on that particular shoulder had been bothering him for a few weeks now. He shrugged the hand off and looked at Gladio who had looked concerned about his previous action.

“You alright?” Gladio asked.

“Yes. Just some tension on my shoulder. I must’ve hyperextended it while cleaning Noct’s apartment.” Ignis replied while rubbing his shoulder.

“You should get a massage… You know… (Name) gives good massages. Ask her to do it.”

Ignis looked at Gladio, certain it was him who sent the flowers. He knew it. When he read the card, he, for sure, knew it. Anyone cold spell their own name backwards, Suloidalg. Ignis wasn’t an idiot. Adding that last little comment, as Ignis identified, seemed to be a poke. Gladiolus was testing him. Seeing now that his friend saw you not just as family, but as a love interest, had Ignis in a concentrative thought. He knows you very well. The two of you met as children, preteens rather, so he knew plenty about you. At some point in time, Gladio fell for you. He must’ve fell hard or else he wouldn’t see the need to get competitive now. It was certainly no one else’s fault that he waited to make any kind of move.

This was certainly going to become interesting. How long and far Gladio planned to drag this out was yet to be known to Ignis, but he would figure it out soon and not later. The tall man may hold some advantages, but he could never outsmart a young, tactful mind. 

‘He’s treading on dangerous grounds…’ Ignis thought to himself.

“I shall ask her later. That sort of thing should be a private affair.” Ignis added his own poke.

Gladio laughed, possibly knowing that the advisor was on to him. 

“Yeah. You do that Iggy. That way you don’t struggle cleaning after Noct.”

“Indeed.” Muttered Ignis. “Indeed…”

*** *** *** 

“Did I lose you?” Cor waved his hand in your face.

“Nope! I’m here! Keep going!” You said bubbly.

The Marshal eyed you, knowing he could ask but, judging by your sporadic, glowing smile, he may not want to know. So instead, he crumbled a paper and threw it at your deep-in-thought, head. You jumped as a pointy portion hit your forehead. Your eyes searched for the menace that was a paper ball. It landed on your lap and was soon clawed by your hand. It was sent flying into Cor’s chest, but he was unfazed by the whole thing. Instead, he slapped papers on the table the two of you were seated at.

Ordinary citizens jumped and turned at the sound of the hit on the café table. You and Cor ignored the looks, continuing on with the original conversation. 

“As I was saying, read through those. King Regis will discuss this with you but, that’s so you know what to expect.”

“Alrighty.” You reply with a carefree tone.

“Would it kill you to be discrete, (Name)?”

You and Cor were locked in a staring contest. Had it been taken as such, you would’ve lost due to bursting out in laughter and uncontrollable giggles. Cor shook his head and rubbed his forehead. 

“Sorry. It’s just…. Such a beautiful day, you know!?!” You sip your (coffee/tea of choice)

“Did you ever figure out Gladio’s behavior towards you?”

“Nope!” It hadn’t crossed your mind since yesterday.

“I know what it is.” Cor sipped his coffee.

This was a puzzling comment. What had Cor known that you didn’t? Eagerly, you wait for the answer that never came. You smacked Cor’s arm, as both of you exited the café. Low and behold, there was Gladio, standing a few feet away from the entrance of the coffee shop. Today was a whole new day. For all you knew, Gladio was just drunk and being frisky. So why not go up and greet him. 

You began a confidant walk his way, the Marshal watching as you skipped on. Gladio turned around just as you approached him. His smile was so wide, he almost reminded you of a child receiving money for their birthday. You didn’t have time to avoid his gigantic bear hug that ended with another kiss to your cheek. Frantically, you searched for Cor’s figure but he was still standing near the entrance of the shop. Sipping his coffee once more, he shrugged his shoulders with a stoic look. Of course he wasn’t going to give off any kind of facial sign for, “Poor you”. Gladio released you, backing away with a childish grin. 

“Gladio! I have to-“

“(Name)?” That accented voice you love went straight to your heart. 

“Iggy!” You spun around and wrapped yourself around him.

Boy were you happy to see him. Ignis buried his face into your shoulder all while his own arms were closing around you. You didn’t take him to be one for public display of affection, but this, you wouldn’t question. He had a strong smell of coffee on him. No doubt he had been in the café himself. Ignis breaks away from your embrace, beholding a content face from the hug. 

“Hey (Name)? What was on your cheek? Tasted kind of sweet.” Gladio wiped his lips with his middle finger.

“Uh… Just lotion.” You look at Ignis with the look of ‘See what I mean?’

Ignis had a glare about him towards Gladio, no doubt catching that gesture. It wasn’t obvious but Gladio saw it. For as long as you’ve known Gladio is how long he has known Ignis. All three of you had friendly history with one another, yours with Ignis just recently starting. Gladio and you had a family thing. Your parents were friends with Gladio’s and would have small get togethers every now and again. You were close in age with the big guy so you always ended up talking and playing with him. Iris looked to you for girly advice and her big brother would study with you. Throughout the years, you never noticed this strange of behavior from Gladio. The only weird event he ever had was when he was caught with a porn magazine. That was normal for boys though. 

Gladio deeply chuckled while Ignis sighed so heavily, he could probably push over a chair. Noctis and Prompto popped up from behind him, like two ducklings with their mama. They each had ice cream coated with a chocolate shell. When the advisor saw this, he just gave up on his prince’s dietary needs. There was no winning for him today what with destructive eating habits and obvious moves being made toward you. 

Prompto noticed you, staring at you, and smiled like a shy child. You catch notice of this, as does everyone else.

“See something you like, kid?” Gladio teased.

“Uh, sorry! Haha! Don’t mean to gawk!” Prompto quickly apologized.

“Hard to keep your eyes off gems. I know.” Gladio said with a cute smile.

You slither your arm into Ignis’ own, awkwardly smiling at the comment. Prompto’s smile widened when he saw this, switching his attention to Ignis.

“Man, when Gladio said that, I thought it was those two together! Ignis? YOU have a girlfriend!?!”

“Is that hard to comprehend?” Ignis asked in a sarcastic tone.

“It’s just easier to believe she would be with me.” That was Gladio’s last comment.

Ignis broke off from you and gripped Gladio’s arm. A huge smirk ran across the big guy’s face as he was dragged off into some form of privacy, or rather, away from your ears. They walked for at least five minutes before Ignis let him go and looked away from Gladio. This was coming from a mile away but now it was how to start it.

Gladio stood there, watching the young tactician stand straight up in tension and annoyance. He was ready for the backlash on his actions. There was no shame in his smile at the moment. 

“What are you trying to do, Gladiolus Amicitia?” Ignis started.

“Well, you may want to specify cause the answer I’m about to give you may not be what you want to hear.” He winked.

Ignis remained calm. He would get to the bottom of this.

“Is there a reason you are making painfully obvious passes at (Name)? It should be perfectly clear what kind of a relationship we are in. This is serious, Gladio.”

“Fuck yeah, it’s serious. You should’ve seen how painful fucking obvious it was when I would talk to you about my closest friend. You knew (Name) was that friend.” Gladio’s smile was now gone.

“No I did not.” Ignis said in defense.

“Oh yes you did. You couldn’t take being alone so you stole her from me.”

“Pardon? I stole her? Do you realize how imbecilic that sounds? Had I seen you two together, I would’ve never poured out sensitive feelings to her that could jeopardize our work and commitment we have to both, King Regis and Prince Noctis.”

“I’ve known her longer than you. Don’t you think for someone of your smarts, you would’ve picked up on the “sensitive feelings” I showed around her? Did it ever occur to you to come and ask your friend if she was seeing someone or if say, I don’t know, I was looking to ask her out?”

Ignis cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn’t aware of Gladio exuding any kind of romantic behavior or actions toward you. In fact, he remembers the big man always going out late at night to bars or clubs that, no doubt, had many a nude girl on a pole. Maybe Ignis was just making harsh assumptions. He didn’t truly know all the places Gladio would go or what he did on his spare time. He’s just certain, one hundred percent that Gladio never showed romantic interests in you.

Both men were at war of glares. Neither one of them broke apart, not even with the sound of Cor walking up to them.

*** *** ***

“So~” Prompto began. “You’re with Ignis now? It’s official? I just took that slow dance and kiss from the party to be a brief thing for the guy.”

You laughed along with Prompto seeing as to how silly that sounded. His talking with you did well to keep your mind and eyes away from the two guys talking it out a good distance away from you. From where you stood, you notice Gladio wasn’t looking so cheerful, but rather, hostile. You knew when he scrunched up in the face, it was serious. Gladio’s actions were nothing new to you. He was like the back of your hand; you knew it all too well. Being friends with him for so long has lead you to ultimate trust and honesty. You kept each other’s secrets and always got along. 

Looking back on these thoughts, you remember when you met him for the first time. He wasn’t muscular like he is now. He was definitely tall and his fourteenth birthday had just passed. You were with your parents as they stopped to speak to an old friend by the name of Clarus Amicitia. Being a preteen yourself, you didn’t see the need to hold hands with your parents. You stuck close to them either way. Beside Clarus was a young boy resembling his father, only with more hair. He stood tall, and was looking at you. So you give him a smile and he does it right back. It was then suggested the two of you stay together as your parents walked a little ways away to chat. 

Gladiolus was the name he gave you. He was chatty. Super chatty. He began to tell you about how big the Citadel was. The bratty-ness of the Prince but how he could be a good kid from time to time. Then he spoke of the training regiments he was being put through and how strong it’s made him. It felt like an hour of him just talking but, he wasn’t boring. He talked with excitement and a lot of hand gestures. The occasional raising of the voice and hand raising had his father hushing him from far away. It was funny, it made you laugh. You got to a point that you couldn’t stop. The contagious act had the taller of you two laughing as well. From that moment, you became friends with Gladio. 

Over the years, you grew closer, opened up more to him and began to reveal a very smart side to yourself. Gladio, for the most part, would be interested in your stories but would get lost after you began to describe backdoors and phishing. Though, he would become semi-interested when he heard the word phishing, simply cause he thought you were about to go into the details of fishing with a rod. Things between both of you didn’t really change. At least not that you knew of. On special holidays, he would bring you gifts, cards, flowers, you name it. The gestures were nice and you always gave him something in return. Not once, did you ever see him make a move on you or say something that might insinuate the beginning of a different kind of relationship. You always saw him as a big brother bear ready to protect you from idiots and mean guys. He had done it before. He beat up a guy for saying something rather derogative about you. Gladio didn’t take kindly to those sort of things, especially because he really was a big brother to a little sister. Iris, the sister, was just as friendly. You would tutor her, teach her new crafts and hobbies and play with her from time to time. Both of you became fast friends that had Iris looking up to you like a big sister. She along with you knew how Gladio was.

Now, you couldn’t understand just what Gladio was doing. 

‘Is it possible that I lead him to believe… that I liked him in a non-brotherly way? Did I do something to make him have feelings for me?’ You pondered in your head. 

You had hoped that wasn’t the case. Again, you look to see if Cor was still around. You felt comforted by the man, even if he was already irritated by your constant trips to space. Thankfully, he was still around but walking toward Gladio and Ignis. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, not noticing you watching him.

“Hey (Name)?” Noct called monotonously.

“Yes, Prince Noctis?” You, along with Prompto turn to face him.

“Did you ever talk to Marshal Cor about the temporary change?”

“Temporary change?” You were left clueless.

Noct looked at you almost blankly at first before a troubling, child that just broke a vase, expression overrode his bored visage. Prompto took this time to turn his head back and forth from yourself to Noctis. 

“What is it, Noct?” Asked Prompto in suspense. 

“Well, Specs has this vigorous training he has to do for a week. He’ll be away from here. No one told me where he was going.” 

You didn’t know what to say.

*** *** ***

“So it was settled on a week.” Ignis and Gladio looked at Cor after walked up to them and relayed information to Ignis. 

“That’s right. They can’t have you gone too long.” Cor replied.

“Right. I mustn’t be gone from Noct’s side for too long. As his advisor-“  
“Maybe he needs to be without you so he can grow up already?” Gladio cut off Ignis. 

The tension between the two young men got worse. Cor could feel it. He knew it was going to come down to this. Timing was all he didn’t know. 

“(Name) is temporarily taking your place.” Cor added before Ignis could retort back to Gladio.

“But she’s head of cybersecurity. Is that wise?” Ignis questioned.

“Direct order from the king.”

Cor, Gladio, and Ignis were all silent. The tension was still heavy. The timing of the news was awful. Ignis began to think of how this may affect Noctis and (Name). What would’ve been his only worry was the pig style he would return to. Now, his biggest concern was, whatever Gladiolus was going to attempt. He couldn’t simply ask you to not to talk to him again. It was wrong to ask of such a thing and she was going to be spending time with him if she were to temporarily fill his straining shoes. 

“Very well. I shall await further instruction.” Ignis returned his eyes to Gladio. “We’re not done with this conversation, Gladiolus.”

“The way I see it, we are done. Anything can happen in one week. Isn’t that right Marshal?” Gladio smirked in predicted achievement.

“Don’t drag me into this. Though… I should probably warn both of you.” Cor began, getting both their attentions. “If this gets out of hand, you know his majesty will not be pleased. Remember were your duties and responsibilities belong. This isn’t about your childish love triangle, it’s about the Lucis Caelums. There are more pressing matter at hand and I will not hesitate to report both of you. Is this understood?”

“Yes sir.” The two younger men replied in strict unison.

Cor massaged his temple in pure stress. He felt bad for you but he wasn’t about to give you the satisfaction of knowing that. 

*** *** ***

Gladio and Ignis returned to you, Noctis, and Prompto. It was hard to believe but, a whole hour and a half was wasted in one spot. Noctis and Prompto had killed the time by playing various games on their phones. At one point, you even joined them, but stopped due to worry. You were going to go a whole week without Ignis. Everything else that seemed troublesome to you was swept off the floor. How can you live without this man now? He’s always there to sooth you after a long day. He’s a wonderful lover, and talks beautifully. The man takes care of you like no one’s business. Ignis is sweet, charming, intelligent and witty.

You smiled at both of them, even though neither one of them looked pleased. Noct blindly waved to them as him and Prompto cheered in unison for their new high scores. Gladio crossed his arms and walked past you. He brushed his hand against yours, sending Ignis’s mind through a range of emotions. There were words he wished to let out, but wouldn’t stoop so low in public. You give him a brief glance before turning back to Ignis and going in for a hug. He took to it okay, but you could tell he was stressed. Not to mention the physical tension on his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” You ask quietly.

“Don’t you have to get back to the Citadel?” Ignis questions.

“In about an hour or two. The beauty part about being in charge… I set my own lunch breaks!” You chirp.

Ignis smiles at your chirpiness and grabs your hand. No matter how his conversation with Gladio went, it didn’t change anything. He knows he loves you and he knows Gladio could never take you from him. 

“Well… That, and, Cor was the one who could me out for a little meeting.”

“Hey guys, you mind if we get going now. Don’t want all the cool places to close before we even get to them.” Whined Noctis.

Ignis and you followed Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio. The big guy stayed a good distance between yourselves and the prince, making sure he had a good view of all three of you. 

*** *** *** 

“What an eventful day… I could go for something relieving.” You drop down to your couch.

“Indeed. I can make you tea if you’d like?” Ignis walks over to you.

“In can wait.” You pat the couch so he can join you.

Ignis sits down, careful not slouch. He keeps his back against the seat, pulling you against his body. His breathing is so mismatched. All the stress he must go through. You settled your head onto his chest, adjusting so you could get a good hear of his heart. His hands snake through your hair, pulling the band off that kept it held up. The sliding motions of each of his fingers was sleep inducing. You closed your eyes, breathing softly against some of his exposed skin. 

The two of you sat in sweet silence. No one or nothing to worry about. Ignis kissed the top of your head, sighing after the gesture. You traced circles on his chest, feeling him relax just a little. 

You recalled Gladio, by the end of the trip, giving you a hug. He too felt tense, something that wasn’t like him. Sure he had stressful duties, but not like the advisor. When he left your arms, he looked at Ignis, almost possessively and took off. You still wondered if he was acting weird because of feelings you may had given him when you were younger. 

Thin fingers left your hair and wrapped around the hand you had on placed on a toned chest. Ignis wrapped his other arm around your waist and squeezed you tightly for comfort. 

“What shall I do without you for a whole week?” He asked somberly.  
“I could ask you the same thing…” You sigh.

“I love you, (Name). No matter what happens… I’ll always love you.”

You move out of his space and look at him. You (e/c) eyes meeting his green orbs. He said he loved you in such a way that had you happy on the inside and frowning on the outside. Why did he sound sad?

“I love you too Ignis… I’m not going anywhere.” You cup his face in your hand and rub your thumb against his cheek.

If this was about Gladio, then you were more than ready to prove to him that the big guy couldn’t charm you away from him. Ignis cracked a tiny smile. A silent hint of a giggle escaped him, peaking your interest.

“What?” You ask with caution.

“There was something Gladio said that had me very curious…” He paused.

“Oh, by the Six… What did he say?” Your eyes widen with suspense.

“That you give good massages.”

Those damn seductive eyes. You curse to yourself as you fall victim to his charms. He gave you a kiss as a form of bribery. The man is good. This, being something you want, was a good enough exchange for something he wanted. 

“I’ve been wanting to rub that knot, ever since I saw tension in your shoulders!” You say excitedly.

Ignis had no idea what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this Chapter... More Gladio coming up in the next one!


	4. Love You Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of meetings has you falling for the royal advisor, Ignis Scientia. You write him a love letter in hopes that he shares the same feelings. 
> 
> The day of Noctis's eighteenth birthday arrives. The day you find out if he loves you too.
> 
> You go through a week without Ignis. You and Cor have a moment. You and Gladio clear the air. Noctis and Prompto never sleep. And now it's suggested you go to a bar with Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having some finger pain so, it's taking me some time to type! Here's Chapter 4! I'll explain more in the end notes!

One whole day of meetings, expectations and trying to clear up messy workloads piling up. It was normal but maybe it just seemed more stressful, ever since you learned of Ignis having to be gone for one week, and you filling his spot as advisor. Why didn’t they just hand that over to the Marshal? He himself is a busy man. Still, you were just as busy as him. You looked at a computer screen shutting it down after someone had tried to hack into the system. No doubt, it was tracing back to Niflhiem. They were getting braver. However, with you as the lead, no one was going to bust through.

So now you worried about how well the temporary sup was going to handle your job for a week. The people that you commanded were getting use to your way of doing things. It made life just that much easier for you even though life was hard as hell. The last minute meetings, emergency runs for who knows what, stuff that didn’t involve you but you had to be there anyways. 

You sat in your little office, fiddling around with paper clips. A knock on your door had you looking up. Ignis walked in, in a serene kind of way. In his hands were a small arrangement of flowers. It wasn’t your birthday so this was definitely a wonderful surprise. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, my dear.” 

“Just paper clip jewelry 101.” You assured him.

“I’m set to leave in an hour. I just wanted to see you before I set out. These are for you.” 

Ignis handed the bouquet to you. They were cut wild flowers, all different colors, adding a much needed pop to your office. You gave them a quick whiff and caught the smell of the lavender that was arranged in the center of the bouquet. 

“I love it, Iggy. Thank you!” You smother him with a hug.

“You’re welcome, (Name)."

Your arms flew around his waist, hugging him as tight as you could. He held you tenderly resting his head against yours. The squeeze cooled down to the same level of care Ignis exuded upon you. It became an intimate moment that you knew wasn’t going to last for too long. You really wanted time to freeze right now. One whole week without Ignis?

“Honestly, Ignis… I don’t even know how I even got through life without you.” You confess.

“… … Honestly… I don’t know how you did either.” He said light-heartedly.

Both of you laughed after that comment. When you broke off the hug, Ignis automatically went in for the good-bye kiss. It was going to be one long ass week. Somehow, someway, you were going to get through it. 

“If you have any questions about Noctis or anything you’re not sure about with his apartment or his… infuriating refusal of vegetable intake, just send me a message. I’ve created a file on the prince for you so you can have an idea of what he likes, doesn’t like, what he does on a daily basis compared to what he doesn’t do or has to do for-“

“I got it, Iggy.” You smile and take a binder that Ignis slipped out of his suitcase.

“Sorry… I just need to make sure that you’re prepared for a week with his majesty.”

“I’ll be okay.” You peck Ignis on the cheek.

“I should be on my way.” Ignis whispers.

“Yeah…” You managed to reply.

You opened the door to your office to let him out. One more long, emotional kiss was shared before he was gone. For a while, you stayed seated at your desk. You sniffed the flowers he gave you as well, the lavender calming your mind. The more you thought about your time shared with him so far, the more your surroundings blurred. 

Five minutes later, you were fast asleep. Your head flopped down to your desk, luckily your arm was there to cushion it. 

*** ***

“(Name)?” called a deep voice.

“Ngh…” you replied groggily.

“(Name)? Wake up.” Went the deep voice again.

“Whattimeisit?” You ask inaudibly.

An irritated sigh and a rough shake have you shooting your head up quickly, instinctively stopping the hand that was firmly placed on your shoulder. You look all around your office till you’re faced with Cor’s body. He’s looking down at you while you gathered yourself. One long yawn and you were ready for anything. Slowly, unsure of how close Cor was to you, you slide out of your chair and stand up. Your neck was being stubborn due to your falling asleep on your desk. The soreness and pain shot down your back, causing a wince and a hiss.

Cor helped straighten you out in much needed help. You looked away, disappointed but, reluctantly so, still ready to take on the rest of the day before the week officially started. The older man before you crossed his arms in a stance screaming, “Explain yourself young lady.”

“Hi Marshal Cor. You doing alrig-“

“I called you five times. Do you realize that? I had to lie to everyone in the meeting and say you had a stomach virus. I know the only ones who didn’t buy into that were Clarus and King Regis.” Cor stood there, stoic as always.

“Oh… sorry Marshal.” You looked down at your feet.

“I’m pulling you off the security team.” Cor said all too suddenly.

“What!?! No! You can’t do that!” That woke you up for sure, eyes wide in shock.

“Why not? You didn’t even attend a mandatory meeting. Something so simple. How is anyone supposed to rely on you if you’re not even in an attentive state of mind?” 

Cor wasn’t even raising his voice or sounding hostile, making this all the more hard for you to bare. Just the fact that he was considering removing you from your position was horrible. Your heart sank deep into a back abyss. You knew you had to pull yourself together especially if you were going to be a temporary advisor to the prince, starting tomorrow. 

“I’m sorry, Marshal… I’m letting you down…” you vocalized weakly.

The Marshal took a step forward, leaving little space between the two of you. You look up at him, wondering why he was so close to you. The worse came to mind thinking it was about to become very, very awkward. Suddenly remembering you still had Gladio to worry about, you were ready to run out of your office and lock yourself in one of the janitorial storage rooms.

You didn’t have a chance. Cor slipped a hand on your upper back, pushing you gently into his arms. The man hardly breathed at all. Maybe he was some kind of immortal vampire. His nickname is The Immortal, after all. He was battle hardened and yet, the small hug he brought you in for was extremely soft. There was a warmth to it that made you feel safe and comfortable. You curled into the warmth that protected you before you even knew what you were doing. It was just so hard to break away and, two seconds later, you start crying out all of your frustrations. 

The man holding onto you didn’t seem to mind the wetness seeping onto his shirt as you cried. Stress was awful to hold in. You had come to rely on Ignis when it came to rough days. He really knew how to soothe you and say the most wonderful things. The man made you feel like you were the world’s greatest worker. It’s not like he would be gone forever, it’s just different now. You were a part of each other’s lives now, in some way or another. The two of you were making it work so well. 

“I really am sorry, Marshal! I just… I know I can do my job. And. And I can keep myself in check and keep my personal life in check. I can do anything I set my mind to. Please. I can show you. I can prove it! I won’t let anything stop me or distract me anymore. Iggy believes in me and you’ve believed in me. I don’t want to let you guys down… I want to be as good as you guys think I am…”

As you sobbed between sentences. Marshal Cor gently rubbed your back to relax you. Your words becoming less sporadic and clearer. 

“I have no doubt you can do it, (Name). If I thought you were the wrong person for the jobs you face, then I would’ve just done these things myself. You have to focus. There is going to be complications in life that you can’t change. Sometimes it’s best if you just… go along with it. Right now is a perfect time to demonstrate that.”

Like the first time you really, truly talked to him about something personal, he sounded soft and fatherly. His hands gripped your shoulders, getting your attention to his stare. His icy, blue eyes told a million stories of war and loyalty. But right now, they spoke of sincerity. You didn’t want to look away from such a respected person. If he leaned in for a kiss, then that be a whole new ball game. Actually, you started to internally cry because of his hand caressing your hair. There were so many signs of him coming on to you. What do you do? 

“Why?” You ask. “First Gladio and now… I don’t get it…”

The soft look he had disappeared quickly and into one of questioning. He didn’t move away but rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

“I find this amazing. You were completely oblivious to Gladio’s obvious flirtations and with me, you automatically assume I’m coming on to you. Am I interpreting this right?” Cor just seemed amused at this point.

“Uh… aren’t you… coming on to me?” You began to feel awkward.

“No.” He plainly replied.

“Oh… haha… guess I, uh, shouldn’t, uh, flatter myself or uh… something like that. Haha. Hahaha…” You laughed nervously.

“Right.” Cor rubbed his forehead and dropped his hands to his sides. 

“I’m sorry… I’ve always kind of looked up to you like a dad. You know? So, I just felt off… especially after the whole Gladio thing…” 

“I do know.”

It clicks in you finally. A big Oh and Duh smacked your inner thoughts hard, waking you up from your little oblivious streak. Boy that became awkward in a flash. Of course he knows he’s like a dad to you. He always guides you and helps you in the same way you would witness Clarus and Gladio. Even though you had parents of your own, Cor still played a big fatherly role during your transitioning in and time working in the Citadel. From advice, to pushing you to reach your goals, Cor was always there. So him threatening to pull you off the lead position was really more of him looking out for your well-being. He’s just looking out for you like any protective father would. Not only that, but he would never treat anyone else this way. 

You went in to return the hug from earlier. Now that all of the confusion was cleared out, you found nothing wrong with the gesture. Cor slipped a tissue from his pocket and into your hand. He came prepared. 

“From now on, I’m going to face my complications!” you express with enthusiasm after blowing your nose. 

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.” Cor patted your back, also signaling you to break the hug.

“Thanks, Marshal.” You say, purposely squeezing tighter. 

He gave up after a while and just took the hug. He didn’t mind.

*** Day 1***

You lightly packed a backpack with a few of your things. Noctis, at his request that you were not allowed to deny, wanted you to sleep over at his place for the week. He said he had Prompto help him arrange the guest room so you could feel at home. You were more than sure that meant Prompto did all the work and you were going to have to make whatever was in there work for you. As long as he didn’t try something weird with you too. That would be extremely uncomfortable. 

As you packed up the last of your clothes, a knock at the door sounded. You took in a deep breathe, knowing it was probably someone to take you to the Prince’s apartment in the city. Before answering the door, you went over your checklist, made sure everything was turned off and put water in the flowers that Ignis gave you… and the ones Gladio gave you as well. No matter the circumstances of the gift, you still like them. 

A quick glance back to your living area and you turned around to your door. You opened your door and knew the person waiting was who you thought it be.

“Hey. Ready to go?” asked the big guy with his arms crossed.

“Yup.” 

You give him a small smile and begin to walk out the door. Gladio starts staring. This time, you were going to say something to him.

“Yes Gladio?” You couldn’t come up with anything to say, exactly.

“Aren’t you staying at Noct’s place?” 

“Yeah… So?” You voiced in confusion.

“Don’t you need your stuff? Like that bag you left by your couch?” 

Gladio finally returned a smile and pointed behind you, snickering as you turn around and face palm. You awkwardly jogged back in, picking up your bag and then returning back out the door. Gladio took the bag suggesting you use your free hands to lock up before you forget about that too. Feeling a little dumb at the moment, you avoid eye contact with the man as he walked out the Citadel’s apartment building with you. He tossed your bag into the backseat of a rental truck, earning him a smack to his arm from you. 

You were glad he wasn’t making this weird on you. Maybe he was finally going to back off. 

Nope.

While in the truck, all was quiet except for the radio. He would change the station from time to time, stopping every now and again on a comedian that had a special show going on. You would both laugh from the jokes, once in a while relating one or the other to the situation. It felt as if you were reliving your teens with the guy. The traffic build up was welcomed since the comedian had just started and would be on for the hour. Twenty minutes into it, and you were both in tears. Gladio switched stations so the two of you could cool down from the laughing fits. After a while, your laughs died down to uncontrollable giggles, then to painful smiles, and eventually back to being quiet. You looked out the window with your arm rested on the middle compartment. The vehicle turned onto a road with less traffic and you watched as the scene flew by with the increase of speed. Gladio took the opportunity to curl his hand around yours that rested in the middle. 

You didn’t dare turn around. Your eyes widened and cheeks blushed. Just when you thought you were clear from all of this. His fingers locked in between yours, only you didn’t grasp his hand. 

“Relax, (Name).” was all he said.

“I don’t think-“

“Good, cause I’m not thinking either.”

You finally glared at him, noticing his cheeky grin. You weren’t sure if he not thinking was a good thing or not. It didn’t sound very complimenting either. You took your hand away, peacefully.

“It’s just hand holding.” He pointed out.

“It’s more to you, though.” You return a point.

“Always has been.”

He pulled up to the parking garage for the apartments you were going to be staying at. Both of you didn’t mutter anything at all after Gladio’s last comment. He got out first, pulling your bag out and going around to the door you had already opened. You hopped out and waited behind him while he closed and locked the truck. He kept a straight face this time around when he looked at you.

“I didn’t know, Gladio.”

“Apparently.”

That was the rest of your conversation. He showed you the way to the elevator, which way to turn once you were off and left you at Noct’s door. He knocked on it hard, knowing the Prince may have his music too loud be it the stereo or his earbuds. You nor Gladio looked at one another or said anything else. One more time of damageable banging on the door had the Prince yelling out from the other side of the door.

“I heard you the first time! Hold up!”

The door opened suddenly, revealing a pajama cladded prince. They were the cutest looking pj’s you had ever seen for a guy. His pajama pants had Z’s all over while his shirt said Sleepy Bird with an animated sleepy bird from a kid’s cartoon show. In his hand was a bag of rice cakes he had obviously been working on for a good while.

“Better quit eating so close to bed or you’ll get fat.” Gladio pointed out.

“I’ll be fine. Come in guys.” Noct walked away from the door and straight toward the kitchen.

“Actually Noct, I gotta go pick up Iris from her friend’s house or else my dad will have a cow about her over staying her welcome.”

Noctis waved blindly at him with along with mumbling that Gladio hated so much. The big guy left your bag against the wall inside of Noctis’s apartment. After a terrible grunt, he clamped a hand on your shoulder, giving it a nice squeeze.

“Good luck. He can be a pain. See you tomorrow.” 

“Good night.” was all you said.

He walked away as you closed the door behind you. You look around at your temporary surroundings. His place was a lot bigger than the one you inhabited. It was clean thanks to Ignis most likely, based on how stuff was organized in many ways. Alphabetical, chronological, you name it. It’s organized. Noctis was at his fridge once you reached the kitchen. He was pulling out prepared meals, also labeled and organized by Ignis. The tops were color coded. Red was for Monday, blue was for Tuesday, green was for Wednesday, yellow was for Thursday, brown was for Friday, white was for Saturday, and black was for Sunday. The labels each read what was contained within. Even the drinks were labeled for their corresponding day.

“Ignis prepared these for me. You can pick which one’s you want from all of these.” 

You look at the meals and notice that the ones he put aside for you had vegetables and things he considered odd and yucky. He won’t eat a spaghetti with tomato sauce, yet he’ll eat pizza. 

“Don’t you think you should eat these?” You smile.

“Huh? No way. They have vegetables.” He frowned in disgust.

“That’s the best part!” You exclaimed.

After separating all of the veggie meals and reorganizing so that one side of the fridge was for you, Noctis shows you to your room. It looked nice. It was very simple but nice. The television was flat, the radio looked brand new, the sheets on the bed were cotton and extremely soft, the widow was draped with a curtain to match, and the lamp was extra shiny. The closet was spacious and ready to be filled and the wooden desk was setup to meet your work needs, stationary and all.

Noctis looked in with you, his look just as enchanted as yours. A nod of his head had your assumptions of Prompto doing all the work confirmed. 

“Hey. Did you bring anything with you? I thought I saw the big guy with a bag of sorts.”

“Oh yeah! He left it at the door!”

You ran back toward the door to go get your bag. Hopefully this wasn’t going to be a sign of a rough week ahead of you.

***Day 4***

The prince was so damn messy. Is this how he leaves his place when Ignis is around? Food wrappers and to-go boxes were spread out across the floor. You thought, the past couple of days of his weird wrapper hoarding were bad, this was worse. It wasn’t hoarding, it was laziness. Empty cans of soda laid on the counter and table top. Comics and other graphic novel books were everywhere, all the things Ignis had organized before he left were scattered all over the place. 

You sincerely thought, this whole time, he was going to clean up, but he never did. He also never asked for you to do it but you had to do it. You couldn’t live like this. How can anyone live like this at all? While he went out for royal duties, you stayed in and cleaned. It got so bad, you even called up Gladio to come help you.

A knocking, not as rough as before, rang in your ears like angels singing. You dragged yourself to the entrance, open the door and see Gladio with two bags full of whatever. All you could think was, ‘Hell no. He didn’t bring more shit to add to this, did he?’

“Cleaning products. I can only guess how bad it is in there.” He looked past you.

“Bad is an understatement of an understatement.” 

You wave him in and go back to the broom Noctis had laying around. Gladio, however, took the broom from you, picked you up, and laid you on the couch.

“I’ll take over for now. Rest up. I’ll be needing you at, well, most of, your full strength.”

You didn’t question or deny him. Your eyes fluttered and then closed, soaking in the wonderfulness called a nap.

*** 

Once you had woken up to help Gladio, he had finished most of the cleaning. All that was left was the kitchen and dining area. Everything was mostly organized. It wasn’t anything like Iggy’s spick and span cleanliness but, this was pretty good. There was a lovely orange, citrusy smell from the floor cleaner Gladio had brought over.

With your added help, the two of you got through the rest of the cleaning a whole lot faster. You returned to the couch, laying on it once more while Gladio put everything away. He brought out two soda cans from Noct's fridge and handed you one. You took it, opening it and taking the longest sip in recorded history.

“Good thing you called me over.” He said, watching you slurp away.

“Is this normal?” you say, looking over, the now, clean apartment.

“Yeah. Gets worse than this.” 

That would’ve sounded unbelievable last week. Now that you thought about it, Ignis did sometimes smell like bleach or window cleaner. Maybe that’s why he would spray cologne on himself. There went your brain. It took you to those times when Ignis was holding you close to him. The smell of that very cologne or the faint smells of lavender and cinnamon from his baking excursions in the kitchen. You loved it when you would occasionally bump into him at the Citadel or seem him in the same meeting as you. Of course, you were always stuck staying behind with Cor and/or Clarus going over recent enemy activity. The talk would distract you otherwise, but once you were out of the meeting rooms, no one was around. 

It was hard trying to keep up a relationship like this, but, Ignis always found some way to see you when he could. That sometimes meant that Noctis was with him. 

Once again, you hadn’t noticed the sudden change taking place beside you. You were too lost in thought to feel the big guy sit at your feet. What woke you up, wasn't your shoes and socks being taken off but, rather, the big guy rubbing your feet.

“G-Gladio!” You sit up.

“Thank me later. This one’s on me.” 

Gladio rubbed your feet with a gentle squeeze. It felt so good that you didn’t even try to fight it. You laid back down, closing your eyes and letting a soft, pleased hum escape you. You were in a different trance now, or not at all. It was like you were far away in a whole different dimension. Lightly callused hands slid up and down the heel of your foot, then down to your toes. The sensation was beyond words. Gladio held in a smirk and smiled softly instead. Next, he slid his hands up, at your ankles, then slid your pants up so he could reach up to your calves.

“I do love muscle on a girl.” Gladio teased.

Again you shot up and bent your legs up toward your chest.

“Seriously. Look, Gladio, I’m sorry I didn’t recognize your feelings before! But, I really love Ignis! I really, really do! Could you just… Please, as a friend, just please back off….” You pleaded.

“Geez. I got it.”

Gladio got up from the couch and walked toward the door. You were on the verge of tears. He was your best friend. You loved Gladio, just, not the way he loves you. You got up and quickly ran over to him, trying to turn him around but you end up tripping over your own feet and then his. He caught you as you flew forward and lifted you up into his arms. Gladio didn’t give you time to think or talk. He pressed his lips against yours, giving you a damn good kiss. He backed away, staring right into your eyes before talking.

“Fine… but if he hurts you, I kick his ass. And you better tell me if he does or I’ll kick your ass too.” Gladio looked at you seriously.

“Uh…” was all you could muster.

“Glad we see eye to eye.”

Your tall friend walked out the door but not after patting your back and smacking your ass like nothing happened. You yelped as the door slammed shut. 

“What the hell just happened?” You say out loud, touching your lips. “Seriously?”

***Day 7***

 

The past two days were filled with ungodly lectures from Cor telling you to take better care of yourself and to not let the prince run all over you. Actually, you and Prince Noctis were great roommates. The two of you liked the same snacks, pretty much, and he kind of turned out to be gossipy when it came to Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. He was glad to have you around. Change was always good, especially for Noctis. Last night, he had confessed he missed Ignis. You knew how he felt. That something special the man brought to the table everyday wasn’t there. It felt so empty, like a void in everyone’s lives. 

Prompto had stayed over last night, as well. It was an all-nighter, practically. There were snacks, healthy snacks for Prompto, video games, phone games, and movie watching. Before everyone passed out, was the truth or dare game. You got dared and it wasn’t so bad. Noctis simply dared you to go to a bar and see how many drinks you could handle. You distinctly remember always hearing your father talk about how well he could hold his liquor and so cold his father and father before. You had no doubts that you too could do this. The three of you laughed about it for a while, finally settling on truths for the rest of the night. 

There were a lot of things Noctis kept secret. His hiding places, secret meeting spots, secret candy stash, and lastly, his undying friendship with Prompto. Prompto just straight up confessed to loving the Prince after eating way too many barbecue flavored chips. It was as if he were drunk and nothing could help him hold in all of his inner thoughts. You had a feeling something was going on between the two and you wondered if maybe Ignis knew too. Knowing him, he probably did. 

That was the last thought you remembered before waking up and sitting up from the carpeted floor of the living area. Noctis and Prompto also laid there, snoring and drooling away with each other close. You let out a smile, wishing this day would end already so you could see Ignis tomorrow. The way he holds you, looks at you, kisses you, was everything you missed. Again, you look at the two younger boys and get to your feet. 

You went to the fridge, looking to see what you could make for the boys for breakfast. That thought quickly left you, seeing as to how they just passed out about two hours ago. It’s already ten o’clock. There was no way those two would be up anytime soon. So you take out only what you needed for yourself and got cooking. By the time everything finished, your mouth was watering. You plated the food and set it on the table. Just as you were about to sit down, you hear your phone go off twice. 

So you walked to the counter were you last left the device and check it.

Cor AKA Dad: I’m emailing you the briefing for tomorrow as well as the end of the week report I conducted on your position. You better have gone to bed at a decent hour this time. 

You sighed with relief and then smiled after reading the last sentence. Aw, daddy Cor is still looking out. You get rid of that message and switch to the second one you got.

Gladiolus: Hey, wanted to see how you were doing and I’ll be picking you and the boys up at eight. I texted you about it earlier so I’m assuming you stayed up all night with Noct and Prompto. Kids, huh? They sure have a lot of energy. Anyways, yeah, see you soon.

You laughed at that message and exited out of that one as well. In doing so, you noticed five unread messages from Cor, one from Gladio, a missed butt dial from Prompto, and two unread from-

“Ignis!” You lit up like fireworks in the night sky.

You quickly tapped the screen of your phone to open the first message.

Ignis: Good morning, dear. I’m sorry I never contacted you in anyway. The training has been vigorous and quite humbling to say the least. I hope I am not waking you and I’m hoping that Noctis hasn’t been too difficult. Maybe he’s only that way with me. I’ll let you know what time I’ll be back tomorrow. I have to go for now. I love you.

That one was sent around five in the morning. Your usual wake up time.

Ignis: Good morning again. I received my discharge papers and an approximate time of arrival. It’s okay if you’re not there to meet with me. I simply just wanted you to know. I missed you every day and I can’t wait to see you, (Name). Have to go again. I love you.

You awed at the words on your phone. Reading this made you even more excited about tomorrow and you couldn’t wait to see Ignis. Could this day go any slower? 

***7:30 pm***

“Hey, (Name).” Noctis called from the other aisle of the novelty shop you were in.

You looked over the shelf and saw Noctis and Prompto staring at you through large, pink sunglasses. You smiled at them, took your phone out and snapped a picture. Prompto managed to swing his arm around the prince on time to get the perfect shot. You continued looking around, just grabbing random toys to buy. You thought it best to take the boys out to kill as much time as possible. 

Prompto started playing with stress balls while Noctis went through various bubble containers shaped into chocobos, cactuar, and Carbuncle. 

“(Name), don’t you think we should head back to Noct’s place?” asked Prompto

“Why?” You distractedly asked.

“So Gladio can pick us up and take us to the bar?” Noct said blankly.

You looked at both of them, still wearing oversized sunglasses. It was hard not to laugh and try to think of why they would suggest such a thing.

“Why would we go to a bar? You’re both underage to be drinking or even stepping foot in a bar. We can go get something to eat or I can take you to the arcade but that’s about-“

“Boo.” A deep voice sounded off behind you.

You screamed, jumped and twirled around ungracefully to see Gladio. The three boys laughed as you snarled unpleasantly at the big guy. You smacked his arm three times before heading to the register to buy your stuff. The younger boys were still giggling to themselves as they finished up there browsing. They both quickly ran to your side and placed all kinds of things down you never saw them testing out. 

Gladio ended up restraining your hands so you couldn’t reach into your purse. He slid his card out of his pocket and paid for everything. You felt like you were in hell all of a sudden. Three boys together with just you was too much. You were desperate for Ignis at this point. 

“Let’s get going before the bar gets too packed.” Commented Gladio.

“Wait, now hold up! We can’t take them to a bar! They’re underage!” You lectured.

“You’ve spent way too much time with Ignis. Now it’s you who needs to unwind and relax.” Gladio swung his large arm around you and took you and the other two to his vehicle. 

“Gladio. No. Absolutely not. If something stupid happens, it’s my ass that gets in the most trouble.” 

“Nothing stupid will happen. I’m here.” He smirked.

“That doesn’t make it a guarantee!” 

Gladio lifted you into the front passenger seat while Noctis and Prompto climbed into the back. Before you could complain some more, Gladio closed your door.

“It’ll be fun, (Name).” Noctis added.

“Yeah! Just imagine all the cool things a bar could have… Pool tables, beer, peanuts, music, and perfect picture opportunites of Noct’s face when I beat his ass in a round of darts!” Prompto smiled widely.

“Shut up!” Noctis nudged Prompto with his elbow.

When Gladio finally got in, you glared at him. His smile was so huge, you just wanted to suddenly slap him.

“Relax, (Name). What’s the worst that can happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so last chapter is coming up! This chapter was originally a three parter but I decided, for comforts sake, to cut it down by a lot! So what I'm going to do instead is make an alternate ending based off an idea suggested to me by Azrael_Lazuli! The alternate is pretty much going to cover chapter 3, 4 and the last but all in one chapter! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Love You Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of meetings has you falling for the royal advisor, Ignis Scientia. You write him a love letter in hopes that he shares the same feelings. 
> 
> The day of Noctis's eighteenth birthday arrives. The day you find out if he loves you too.
> 
> You've had too much to drink and get a little handsy with Gladio. However, you remember nothing. Not to mention, Ignis is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I put more at the end notes~

“We shouldn’t be here.” You mumbled. 

The bar Gladio brought you to was more like a club. The big guy, himself, didn’t seem too crazy about it but, it was suggested by Noctis and Prompto. That explained it. There was loud music, people dancing, going back and forth from the bar to the dance floor, there were pool tables by the dozen, a couple of arcade games, peanut shells all over the floor, and of course, to Prompto’s great happiness, a dart board. 

“I feel overdressed…” You say as you look at your casual-business attire.

“We can fix that.” Said Gladio as he pulled off your (outerwear of choice).

“Seriously, Gladio! Ugh!” 

You walked off after getting stripped by your tall friend. The two of you didn’t bother looking for Noct and Prompto since they were already playing darts. Gladio trailed behind you, looking at his phone and a few times before slipping it back into his pocket. You stopped at the stools by the bar, waiting for the bartender. The amount of people waiting before you was large so you turned to watch the two younger boys compete with one another. So far Prompto was winning but, Noctis wasn’t doing too badly.

Gladio sat beside you, quiet as well. Every now and again, you’d see your friend’s eyes following some girl with a rack or plate of food that looked delicious. 

After, probably, an hour of waiting, the bartender finally approached both of you. 

“What’ll it be, ma’am?” he asked, wiping down the counter with a rag.

“Oh, I’ll have-“

“I’ll have a beer, nothing light. She’ll take three shots of whiskey. She’s here on a dare.” 

With a nod, he was reaching back for your shots and Gladio’s beer. You, on the other hand, were trying to figure out what Gladio meant by “Dare”. What dare was he talking about? As if he read your mind, Gladio explained. Not exactly something you were thrilled to hear about.

“So Noct texted me last night and said he dared you to see how many drinks you could handle. Also said I needed to take all of you to a bar so we could enjoy ourselves.” He began.

“It would’ve been better with Iggy here.” You add.

“Yeah. I agree. At least we’d have one designated driver. He’s also pretty good at pool. The only one I can play against, really.” 

“Really?” You look at him shocked.

The bartender set your drinks in front of you. Gladio thanked the man while picking up his bottle. He looked like he belonged in a beer commercial as he took a nice swig. You grasped the first shot glass, taking a whiff of the liquid it held. Your nose scrunched causing the big guy to laugh.

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” You complain.

“Do it!” Screamed Prompto as him and Noct ran back to your side.

You rolled your eyes then shot the drink down your throat. It burned pretty good. The taste was okay but the sudden buzz you started feeling was concerning. All three guys looked at you, curious as to how you took to the drink. You knew Gladio could see it in your eyes. His smile said it all. Noctis and Prompto on the other hand were probably expecting you to puke in a few seconds. When nothing crazy happened, they said have fun and left.

“Clearly, they were thinking you’d be wasted off one shot.” Gladio smacked your back.

“Yeah. No. I’m not.” You managed to say.

“You don’t have to drink the other two shots if you don’t want to.” 

You didn’t listen to him and downed the last two shots with the only sane reason being stress. Gladio was both bewildered and amazed at your sudden action. Nothing he could do or say mattered now. After the third shot, you were gone. 

“I can holmy liquor jufine!” you yelled. Your words mashed up and slurred.

Gladio gladly recalled what happened after. You went on a dancing rage. Others danced with you. Stools were dropped thanks to your stumbling and the ‘magical juju’, being jukebox, played the same song over and over and over till the bartender and Gladio moved you away from it. Then you attempted to play darts. That, too, Gladio had to move you away from. The dart you threw almost landed clean on Prompto’s ass and the second dart almost hit the prince on the shoulder. Everyone in the building was fearing for their lives at this point. Except the big guy. He just followed and made sure you were okay. 

“Play pool with me!” You still screamed like no one could hear you.

“You sure. I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Claimed Gladio.

“I Know that you! And you! You like me! No, no, no! You love~ me! Looooove- Oh! Winner gets laid! Ready?” You had no idea what you were blurting out anymore.

“(Name)? All you had were three shots of whiskey. Are you seriously this-“

“Hush it big guy! I can play too!” 

You picked up the pool stick, handling it with surprising ease. Gladio let you play as you saw fit. With you drunk, there were no rules. However, you were pretty darn accurate with your shots. Gladio would’ve been worried if it were a normal game. Right now, you were doing a wonderful job pocketing every ball that belonged to Gladio. When you finally let him take a turn, he took the shot on the eight ball.

“Look at that. I won.” Gladio waited to see if you’d respond to that.

The stick in your hand dropped to the ground with not a word from you. Your eyes were locked on to the pocket the eight ball went into. You were silent. Dead silent. Only a blurry gaze had Gladio sigh with relief. He walked up to you, waving his hand in front of your face to get your attention. He got it, just not what he wanted.

You slapped him in the face with a tear in your eye. 

“I love Ignis so much! I love him! I really do! I-I-I-“

“I know. Hey, how about we take off and get you to bed.” Gladio suggested.

He waved to Noct and Prompto to come back over. They approached with caution but saw Gladio had you under control. You were crying for a reason you didn’t even remember. 

“You don’t know! All you wanna do is *hick* Shit! You made me hick!”

Prompto giggled, Noctis hitting him in the ribcage to hush and Gladio picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. The younger two followed as all of you left the bar. The big guy had Noct drive so he could keep you strapped up in the back. The whole ride, you were complaining about work, and how you wished you could burn the papers and feed them to Ifrit. Then there was the whole rant about you wanting to go home and sleep in your own bed where you had sex with Ignis. That, alone, was enough to make Noct and Prompto complain to Gladiolus to make it stop. He added to it by telling them, “How do you think you two were made?”

By the time Noctis made it back to his apartment, it was eleven o’clock. Gladio left you in the back seat, told the other two to take care and that he’d be back to get your bag and check on them after he was done with you. In your drunken state, you couldn’t unbuckle the belt holding you down, making you sob silently in your seat. Gladio climbed back into the vehicle, looking at you from over his shoulder.

“I’m taking you back to your apartment, okay?” He turned back around, pulling out of the parking garage.

“Oh. Thank you Gladiolus. Thank you. You’re my hero! You know that? You really are!” You still yelled, despite not being in a loud environment anymore.

 

Another thirty minutes of praising and hiccups and the two of you were back at the Citadel apartments. Gladio took you out of the car, holding you in his arms, bridal style. He tried not to laugh or talk much as you ran your fingers on the fuzz of his chin and jaw. He made it to the elevator in one piece. You silently, and probably creepily, stared at Gladio for the longest time. He exited out of the elevator and made it to your room. 

He took the key you had in your (bag of choice) and unlocked your door. Once he set you down and closed the door, you were all over him. Your hands slid down to his pants and kisses were placed all over his neck and chest. 

“Okay. (Name), you’re not in your right mind right now. Let’s get you to bed.” 

He couldn’t lift you up again since you stiffened your legs every time he tried to put his arm under your knees. Your arms wrap around him sloppily and try to kiss him. He uses that as his chance to pick you up in some way and carry you to your room. Like a child having a tantrum, you kick profusely, wanting to get back down. Gladio overpowered you, not like that was anything new. He took caution not to bang your head on the walls or any part of the doorway. You made it hard on him, but he managed. He had taken a few drunk people home from time to time. By far, you were his most complicated. 

Gladio finally let you slither out of his arms since he made it to your bed. You took this as an opportunity to wrap your legs around his waist and mutter complete gibberish at him. His laugh was low and he was already rubbing his forehead with nervousness. You gave him all the temptation you could and he was feeling the effects through every inch of his body. He would’ve just walked away and closed your door on you, but you sat up, wrapped your arms around him and murdered him with words.

“I want you, Gladio.” You whispered softly.

The taller man looked at you, knowing you were still drunk, still not right in your head but still in love with you. Hearing you say you wanted him was enough for Gladio to cup your cheek in his big palm and kiss you. Satisfied with this, you deepen the kiss and your hold on him. In your drunken state you were paranoid he might leave you. 

Gladio laid you flat down against your bed, removing his shirt. Your silly hands maneuvered around his abdomen, up his chest, then back down to the buckle of his belt. Larger hands took hold of yours, pinning you back down against your sheets. Once more, you were locked in a kiss with Gladio, and it was only getting steamier as the seconds flew. Trusting you wouldn’t fiddle with his pants again, Gladio ran his hand down your leg in a teasing manner. 

“More, Gladio.” You encourage.

The tone didn’t go unnoticed. His lips moved down to your neck with little sounds of indulging coming from the bigger man. You weren’t fighting any of it. Liquor was one heck of a blinder. You laughed, moaned, touched, and praised the man over you without a care. Right now, you were certain this was the person you were in a relationship with. All other names out of your system. The moment wouldn’t allow you to try to remember either way. 

***

“What do you think (Name) and Gladio are doing right now?” Prompto asked while cuddling into a blanket.

“I dunno…” Noctis flopped down unto his bed he was sharing with Prompto. 

“Maybe they’re eating dinner!” 

“Sure… Gladio does tend to eat a lot of girls.” Noctis said with a smirk.

“Dude! Not cool! I’m gonna have that image stuck in my head now!” Prompto violently shook his head.

Prompto grabbed his phone, setting his alarm and checking his emails. The light bothering him, Noctis threw the blanket Prompto was using over him to shut out the light. The blonde just laughed and kept on with his check-up. The entire building was silent, as it would be at this hour. Noct kept still on his side, turning to look at his blanket covered friend when he would laugh at something funny. Every now and again, he would here other sounds. Clicking sounds. Sounds that sounded like his front door opening and closing. The sound of a closing fridge and something being put down on a table. 

“Prompto. Do you hear something?” Noctis asked as he sat up.

“Like what?” He asked, still looking at his phone.

Noctis dragged the blanket off his friend. Prompto looked around, noticing his friend just staring straight at the entrance of his room. They both looked at each other after hearing another sound and got up. Both boys walked out of the room toward the kitchen. A light was on and they noticed a blur walk by toward the couch. Noctis and Prompto crouched down, stepping as light as they could. They got closer, and closer and noticed someone looking out the window. Without questioning who it could be, the two young men got closer to sneak up on the guy.

“Why are you still awake Noctis?” Asked a familiar accent.

“Ignis?” Prompto and Noctis questioned in unison.

Ignis turned around, looking at both boys. Prompto smiled like a child while Noctis looked blank. All three of them were silent, just taking in the sight of Ignis who was home earlier than expected.

“Weren’t you supposed to be back tomorrow?” asked Noctis.

Ignis looked down at his watch, then back at the prince. “It’s one in the morning.”

“Soooo then that means its tomorrow already!” Added Prompto.

Ignis sighed. “Is (Name) here? I saw one of her bottles in your fridge.”

Noctis and Prompto eyed one another then Ignis. He knew those looks very well and they were never good.

***

Somewhere in between the kissing and the touching, you managed to take your top layer of clothing off. Gladio was going strong with the teasing and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. His breathe on your ear tickled you into laughter, sometimes uncontrollably. He would stop and let you get it out of your system and then back away discretely when it looked like you were ready to puke. It was only a matter of time till you did let it all out. But, while you were still pretty frisky, you kept encouraging Gladio. Despite your hastiness, he was a tender man. His touch was soft with the occasional yank to get you pinned again, stopping you from taking control. 

Gladio continued but his mind began to wander. He was turned on by you, but you were still his best friend. To have you like this, drunk and unknowing, there was no satisfaction in it at all. It was pretty much taking advantage of you and that tiny little thought began to chew threw Gladiolus. A few lingering kiss up your jaw line and he stopped at your lips. He unpinned you and stopped what he was doing. 

“This isn’t right, (Name).” He started.

“Huh? But, aren’t we gonna, you know? That?” You looked pale and dizzy.

“No. You have Ignis. I can’t do this to you or him.” Gladio trailed off.

“But! Oh… oh no…. Gladio…. I-“You covered your mouth.

“I know. This was such a dick move-“

You sat up quickly and pushed Gladio away, running to the restroom and turned sharply to your sink. The sound of you hurling had Gladio running his hand through his hair, smiling and shaking his head in amusement. He went to your cleaning cabinet, ready to clean up after he put you to bed.

***

Ignis walked past his own apartment room and toward yours. He knocked on your door, wondering who would be answering the door. He had a feeling he knew who he would see. One more knock and he was face to face with Gladiolus. The man looked exhausted and didn’t smell very pleasant. He was holding yellow, rubber, cleaning gloves and had no shirt on.

The two men were having a stare down. Ignis wasn’t going to lose his cool and Gladio had a confidence to him that assured Ignis he wasn’t about to lose it either. Instead, Gladiolus stepped aside to let Ignis in.

“You reek, Gladio.” He pointed out.

“It’s what happens when someone can’t hold their liquor.” 

“That ‘someone’ being who, exactly?” Ignis walked toward the kitchen, looking through the pantries and fridge. He knew who Gladio was talking about.

“Sleeping Beauty who’ll probably sleep till one in the morning.” Replied Gladio. 

The two went quiet again, Gladio watching Ignis as he closed the cabinets and put new water into the flower vases. The taller of the two placed the gloves on the counter, earning an ugly glare from Ignis. 

“If they’re dirty, don’t put them on the counter.” Ignis scolded.

“I’ll wipe it down. Sheesh.” Gladio whined.

Ignis slowly walked toward the small hall that lead to your room. Quietly, he peeked inside your room to check on you. Your sleeping figure, dressed in one of your favorite pairs of pajamas was sleeping away under your covers. The sight sent a relieved smile to Ignis’s mind and a straight face still showed on him physically.

“Pretty hard to dress up a drunk.” Gladio said loudly.

Ignis turned swiftly to hush to big guy.

“She won’t wake up. Trust me. I dropped a ton of shit earlier. Ran over to check on her and she was just snoring away.” 

“Noctis told me he dared her to drink.” 

Gladio’s eyebrow perked up and then smirked, remembering your little rampage in the bar.

“Three shots of whiskey. I tried to tell her she didn’t have to finish the rest but she did.”

Ignis looked back into the room, softly gazing at you with small concern.

“She’s a big girl. She’ll be alright.” Gladio walked back to the kitchen to clean up the counter where he placed the gloves. 

Ignis followed, quietly closing your bedroom door. Even if loud noise won’t wake you, he was still being considerate. Gladio finished up wiping down the counter with a wipe and washed his hands. He grabbed his shirt he tossed on top of the couch and his keys. 

“Gladio. I don’t care if you try to break me. If you wish to try to win her over, then you may. But know that I will not back down. Ever. I love her and very much so. Nothing you do will change that.”

Gladiolus Amicitia listened to Ignis Scientia’s words. He’s a smart man. That’s something that could never be taken away from him. He has plans, solutions, contingencies, you name it, for everything. This was his first girlfriend, however, and the girl he chose just so happened to be someone Gladio knew better than him. He knows he has a chance to steal you away from Ignis but it was going to be a fight. Ignis is a good man. Gladio would trust him with his life, but when it came to you, it was going to be war. 

“Good to know since I wasn’t planning on just handing her over to you.”

Gladio walked toward the door, leaving Ignis behind him, knowing he was going to stay behind. Before he opened the door, he turned back around to see Ignis one more time for the night.

“I love her too much to just let her go. Good luck, Iggy cause I’m just getting started.”

Gladiolus waved good bye to his, new, frenemy of sorts. The door shut quietly and Ignis let himself smile at the competition to come. Tomorrow would be the start of something very new, challenging and probably stupid. 

“I suppose this is what ‘Love makes you do stupid things’, looks like.” 

***

You awoke in the afternoon, unaware that it was the afternoon. Your phone woke you up, a familiar ringtone buzzing in your ear like a bee. The sound was so annoying that you put your pillow over your head to try to drown out the noise. When it didn’t end, you swung your head up, irked by the pitches and tones, grabbed your phone and got ready to throw it. The screen read Cor and you knew that if you answered, you were most likely going to get lectured in some way or another.

To throw or not to throw. You quickly picked up before the last ring and answered.

“Hello?” you sounded like an undead thing trying to catch something.

“Went drinking last night, I hear?” was all Cor asked.

“No. Yeah. I did… Oh gods, did I do something stupid?” You brush your (h/c) hair out of your face.

“Not that I’ve been told. I know Gladio is only going to tell me part of the truth.”

“Gladio? Yeah… I forgot I was with Gladio, Noctis and Prompto…” You flop over onto your stomach wishing you hadn’t done that. “Do you know if those two are okay?”

“They’re fine.” Cor simply replied.

“Good… good… Marshal, I have no idea what the hell I did last night.” You sigh and roll back onto your back. “Did Gladio say anything else?”

“Like I said, he didn’t tell me everything.”

You look at the time on your phone and notice that it says one o’clock. You probably missed a ton of things you were supposed to do today.

“Am I fired?” You curiously and cautiously ask.

“No, but you’re off today so don’t come in. Just rest.” Cor said in a nice manner.

“Thanks…”

“Recover quickly, your team over here will need you back come tomorrow. This is the only time I’ll cover for you.”

With that he hung up. You let your phone slip out of your hand and down to your bed. Looking at the sheets, you guessed you did some sporadic moving around on it. Your attire you remembered going out in with Noctis was neatly folded on your cushion at the corner of your room. The room smelled like somebody dumped your entire cleaning supplies in it. More specifically, in your bathroom. Then you noticed you were in your pajamas. 

You lazily got yourself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom mirror. Admittedly, you looked like shit. Like a bus ran over you and then two other cars followed right after. The grip on your hands sucked as you attempted to grab your tooth brush and rinse cup. The faint smell of vomit lingered around you so, for sure you had let the liquor out of your system. Again, you went for the toothbrush and successfully took hold of it. You squeezed a tiny dot of toothpaste and began to brush. Morning routine habits kicked in as you brushed your teeth and tried to figure out how you would tie your hair today. A shower would probably be better to take first before all else.

As you undress, you notice a small mark on your hip. You look back into the mirror thinking it was just where you had been sleeping then notice another mark on your neck. Your finger ran over the redness. It wasn’t an insect bite, that’s for sure. If it wasn’t that, then, what could it have…-

“Oh no…. No… Gods no….” 

You let your head drop dramatically then continued on in agony.

You walked out of your bathroom, (color), fuzzy robe in tow. The door to your room was closed for some reason, something you never did. It took a lot of effort to turn the knob but you managed. The walk into the main area of your apartment was tricky. There was too much sunshine and not enough curtain to protect you from it. Your arm was your only shade to your eyes and with a grunt you pushed through till you reached the counter of your kitchen.

It took a good while for you to pick your head up. The sound of your toaster and loud crunching had you looking upward. Thankfully, there was no Gladio in sight. There was a prince though. He was leaning on the counter, eating a very crunchy piece of toast. He gave a lazy smile and nod and continued eating like nothing. 

“Prince…? Noctis…?” You blinked profusely.

“Yeah?” He answered with his mouth full.

“Uh…”

Ignis appeared from the other side of Noctis, with a plate of toast and a mug of ginger tea. His smile was small, but you were ecstatic to see him. Looking at the food, though, was a whole different story. You prayed to the Six, internally, that the toast wasn’t for you.

“I made you an easy breakfast. I can imagine you’re…”

“Hungover, Specs.” Noctis inserted.

Both of you stare down the prince but, he was too busy on his phone to care. He fiddled away at the screen while Ignis helped you to your table. His hand softly placed itself on your back as he pulled the chair out for you. You didn’t sit right away, though you wanted to. Instead, you opted to kiss him for a proper, ‘welcome back’. Again, the smile is small and you see his eyes trail to the spot on your neck. It was hard to look at him afterwards. You sat down and faced the consumables he placed in front of you.

“What kind of drink is it?” You curiously ask.

“Ginger tea.”

“Oh… Sounds pleasant enough.” Your response was hesitant.

Everything you did was hesitant. From barely taking a bite of the toast, sipping the tea, and looking at Ignis. You wanted to tell him nothing happened but, you weren’t entirely too sure yourself. Gladio knows, but telling you would be a whole different story. Ignis didn’t ignore you, thankfully, but there was definitely tension. So much so that Noctis looked around to see what we were doing. When nothing was said, he stepped in.

“So, guys. How about you guys chat for a bit and I’ll go meet with Prompto and Gladio?” 

“Only if Gladio is picking you up. If not, then no. You are not to walk alone when security has been heightened around the Crown City.” Ignis pushed that suggestion aside. 

“He’s right, Noctis. You should wait till Gladio gets here.”

At least you were both in agreeance about something. Noctis sighed heavily gesturing his hands to tell you two to just talk it out or something. He puffed his cheeks and walked away to the couch. Ignis, very familiar with the prince’s moods when something didn’t come close to as planned. He let the prince be and accompanied you at your table, setting down a cup of coffee he brewed for himself.

Despite the alike thinking, you still had a hard time looking at Ignis. This was it. You knew it. Your life was going down the drain. First getting drunk, then not knowing if you and Gladio had sex, and now Ignis probably, most likely, feeling iffy about the love mark on your neck. This wasn’t how you pictured your first morning back with Ignis.

Ignis placed a free hand over yours, looking into his cup then at you with a nice smile. It was peaceful and easing. You let a relieved puff of air and grasp his hand tightly. The air was still a little muggy but, at least you knew this wasn’t as horrible as you were about to make it out to be.

Gladio dropped by thirty minutes later. You let him in, and surprisingly, everyone was pretty civil. Noctis stood by the door with you while Gladio and Ignis discussed watching over the Prince. They were all business and that was great. Who knows how they really feel inside right now? You were curious but knew at times like these when danger lurked and peace was hanging by a thread, these petty fights were pointless.

“A lot certainly happened over night.” Finished Ignis.

“Got that right.” Gladio concluded.

“We ready to go now?” Noctis said impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon. You watch yourself (Name). Don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” Gladio said sternly. 

“I will.” 

You look away and miss the looks passed between the tall men. This was far from over but they, too, knew, it was time to put their battle aside. Gladio would surrender for now, but he would pick up where he left off. Ignis wasn’t going to worry about the big guy for now. His biggest concern was Noctis and making sure he was safe from all harm. 

Then there was you. Though you were mainly in the cyber world, you could defend yourself outside the screen. Despite that, you'd still be a part of Ignis's mind. 

Gladio and Noctis took off at last, leaving you alone with Ignis. You looked at him and he looked at you. 

Silence took over for the longest and you became a little fidgety. Ignis closed the distance and grabbed your hands gently. He cleared his through and broke the silence.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He started simply.

“Ignis, let me just-“He cut you off.

“I adore your features from head to toe, you’re brilliant, intelligent, nurturing and I don’t know how I could ever want more.” He broke the little space that was left between the two of you.

“Ignis…” you blushed.

“The sweetness in your eyes still makes me understand what you meant by tight and light and my puns are not horrible…but I love that they make you laugh despite you believing they’re awful.”

You smile, wondering how he even still remembers that horrible love letter you wrote him. Tears trickle down your cheeks as Ignis slid a hand across your cheeks, his thumb catching happy tears. He pressed his forehead against yours and announced the last part.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you (Name).”

“I love you too.” You practically whisper. 

You mentally kick yourself for the crappy reply but, that was nothing new. He still loved you despite your faults, big or small. 

“I love you always.” He added.

“I know…” you sigh. “… … … I’m loveable.” You grin widely.

After a giggle and a deep, lovely chuckle that had you melting even more into his hand, the two of you join together for a kiss that could possibly last the rest of your lives. The future was uncertain but you had Ignis and he has you. You could face the uncertainty together, for this man loves you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, first of all, THANK YOU! to everyone who has supported me by reading this little Iggy/Gladio and Reader Fic I came up with from out of the blue! You have no idea how happy I am for the attention this received! Now! I'm planning on doing an alternate ending where the reader ends up with Gladio BUT, please don't expect it anytime soon cause I want to play around with it and see how much of the story I alter! Not only that, but I randomly started a whole new series so, I want to see where I take that one! Anyways, before I make this too lengthy, Thank you again, everyone! and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it! It was well worth the finger pain and I regret nothing!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
